Super Biohazard Smash: The Ultimate Evil
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: Resident Evil... la aventura del horror, donde no solo debes enfretar a tus enemigos, sino tambien a tu propio miedo... ¿Que pasaria si los Smash Brother debieran vivirla? [Fanfic Detenido. Eventualmente se hará un Remake]
1. Comienza la Pesadilla

Disclaimer: Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom y Super Smash Brothes a Nintendo... yo no soy dueño de ninguno de los juegos...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Super Biohazard Smash**

**I**

Llegando a Lost Wood, el equipo Alfa del grupo S.W.O.R.D. (Special Warrior of Real Divine) exploraba desde el helicóptero buscando algo en particular...

Son ya muchos los casos de muertes extrañas causadas en lugares cercanos a Lost Wood, las victimas estaban destrozadas...

La S.P.D. (Saffron Police Departament) envió al grupo Bravo del equipo S.W.O.R.D. a investigar... pero desaparecieron...

Ahora, el equipo Alfa estaba volando sobre la zona, con sus seis hombres listos: Ganondorf Gerundo, líder del equipo S.W.O.R.D. y un excelente luchador cuerpo a cuerpo; Fox Mc-Cloud, un hombre zorro, es el segundo al mando del equipo y experto en armas; Kirby Star, un ente con apariencia tierna, es el experto en computadoras y piloto del equipo, pero es casi inútil a la hora de la batalla por su miedo a la muerte; Mario Mario, un hombre que ha llevado una vida de peleas, donde nunca tuvo un lugar para encajar; Peach Toadstool, una hábil mujer conocida como "La Maga de las Cerraduras" y con cierta experiencia en medicina; y Falco Lombardi, el experto en vehículos del equipo. Todos los miembros estaban mirando cuidadosamente el bosque, buscando algún rastro del equipo Bravo...

- Mario ¿Aun no lo encuentras? - Pregunto Kirby, particularmente preocupado

- No, aun no...

- ¡Mario, mira! - Grito Peach, señalando hacia una nube de humo...

El equipo descendió el helicóptero lo mas cerca posible del lugar donde encontraron estrellado el helicóptero del equipo perdido, pero la zona estaba desierta. Falco entro a lo que quedaba del helicóptero para revisar, pero solo salió asustado al ver lo que estaba allí... Toad, el Hombre / Hongo piloto del equipo Bravo, estaba muerto, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas... algo horroroso...

El equipo Alfa empezó a inspeccionar la zona, todos con sus Ray Gun preparadas para disparar y con sus Beam Blade envueltas en la funda de su cinturón...

Falco, quien llevaba un Super Scope mas una cámara grabadora en el hombro, tenia sus sentidos tan atentos como podía, esperando no encontrar nada, pero sabiendo en el fondo que lo haría. Repentinamente escucha un sonido a sus espaldas y apunta rápidamente a esa dirección, aliviándose al ver que no había nada, pero no sabia que su descuido le costaría mas de lo que jamás esperaría. De entre las oscuras plantas, una figura, parecida a un perro o un lobo, envuelta en la oscuridad, corrió tan rápida como el viento y salto hacia Falco, seguida de otros cuantos seres similares. La cámara grabó los gritos junto a la mitad del cuerpo de una criatura cuadrúpeda que se movía salvajemente en su lugar, pero poco a poco la lente se fue cubriendo de sangre al mismo tiempo que los gritos iban cesando mientras que su emisor iba acercándose a la muerte...

Peach apuntó su arma al escuchar los gritos y los extraños sonidos, pero quedo perpleja ante lo que sus ojos captaban... su amigo Falco estaba en el suelo siendo devorado por perros, perros cubiertos de sangre y de heridas, perros cuyas miradas mostraban solo locura, perros que deberían estar muertos... pero que estaban enérgicos y vivos...

Uno de los perros notó la presencia de la agente de S.W.O.R.D. que los observaba... dio un gruñido, y empezó a correr directamente hacia la chica, quien no hacia otra cosa que mirar. El perro estaba apunto de llegar a Peach, pero repentinamente, un disparo láser proveniente de una Ray Gun le dio a la monstruosa criatura alejándola de la muchacha asustada, al mismo tiempo que alertaba a los otros perros y le devolvía la conciencia a la asustada muchacha...

Mario, quien había disparado, tomó a Peach de la mano y corrió con ella huyendo de los perros, los cuales empezaron a perseguirlos como una hambrienta manada de lobos. Mientras corrían, ambos agentes presenciaron su desgracia, el helicóptero piloteado por Kirby estaba alejándose de la zona, dejando a todos desamparados, a merced de los perros. Estos se estaban acercando cada vez mas a sus presas, pero en instante en el que uno de ellos estuvo apunto de lograrlo, fue detenido por un increíble disparo de la Mágnum Ray Gun de Fox, quien se unía a la huida junto con Ganondorf...

Los cuatro guerreros corrían tan rapido como podían al mismo tiempo que disparaban a los perros, haciendo lo posible por salvarse de aquellos monstruos, cuando repentinamente, entre los árboles, divisaron una puerta, la cual pertenecía a una gran mansión...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos corrieron a refugiarse en aquel inesperado lugar...


	2. La Mansión de la Muerte

**Super**** Biohazard Smash**

**II**

Tan pronto entraron, Mario y Fox cerraron la puerta lo mas rapido posible, librándose así de los perros, quienes no podían atravesar la puerta ya cerrada y bloqueada...

- ¡Vaya, que mansión! - Dijo Ganondorf, sorprendido de que hubieran encontrado ese lugar justo en medio de Lost Wood...

-

La mansión era elegante y lujosa, parecía ser de una familia rica, pero el hecho de encontrarla en ese lugar era algo totalmente desconcertante. El salón en el que estaban era una especie de recibidor, había muchas puertas en los alrededores y una gran escalera que conducía a un primer piso...

- ¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas? - Pregunto Mario...

- No lo sé - Respondió Fox, para luego decir - ¿Pero que paso con Falco?

- Falco esta muerto - Dijo rápidamente Peach, quien estaba estática mirando al suelo...

Todos guardaron silencio por un instante, el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido de un disparo...

- ¿¡Qué fue eso!? - Pregunto alarmado Fox...

Mario lo pensó un momento, y luego avanzó dos pasos hacia la puerta de la cual había provenido el sonido...

- ¡Debe ser de alguien del equipo! - Hubo un segundo de silencio - Iré a investigar...

- Bien - Contesto Ganondorf - Nosotros esperaremos aquí...

El agente empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando repentinamente Peach dijo:

- Mario - Este volteo un instante para ver a quien le había llamado - Ten cuidado...

Mario afirmo con el rostro y luego retomo su camino... pasando por la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí mismo...

Al cruzar, Mario se encontró en un extenso comedor, había una larga y elegante mesa con muchas sillas, pero fuera de eso, no había nada mas en especial, salvo una puerta al fondo de aquel salón, el cual fue el siguiente blanco del agente...

Luego de pasar la puerta, Mario se encontró en un corredor, el cual tenia un pequeño salón en el fondo al cual se accedía sin puerta, y desde el cual se escuchaba un extraño sonido...

Al llegar a la sala, Mario presenció algo que jamás deseo ver en su vida... un ser repulsivo, horroroso, monstruoso y asqueroso... tenia forma humana, pero todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de arrugas, heridas y sangre... al igual que los perros que había visto antes, era otro ser que debería estar muerto... pero que en lugar de eso era un muerto vivo... sin embargo, lo peor no era aquel monstruo, sino lo que se encontraba detrás de este... ¡El doctor Mario, del equipo Bravo, estaba muerto! El agente no lo podía creer, su compañero tenia la cabeza cortada y el cuerpo lleno de heridas, y el muerto vivo había devorado gran parte de él...

Al notar la presencia de Mario, el monstruo se levanto empezando a caminar lentamente hacia su objetivo, el cual había empezado a retroceder lentamente, espantado ante lo que había visto, pero al instante en el que se percato de que esa criatura haría con él lo mismo que había hecho con su amigo, el agente tomó su Ray Gun y empezó a disparar al mismo tiempo que retrocedía. Los rayos láser podían dañar al monstruo, pero este parecía no sentir el dolor, sin embargo, cuando Mario lanzó el ultimo disparo que le quedaba en la carga, el muerto vivo finalmente cayo derrotado al suelo...

Mario dio un suspiro de alivio y luego empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver del amigo con el cual compartía el nombre, y al verlo, no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima, pero a pesar de eso, empezó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de su compañero, esperando que este pudiera ayudarlo de algún modo a pesar de estar muerto, aunque solo encontró una batería láser para su Ray Gun...

El agente estaba por regresar con sus compañeros, pero cuando se levanto y volteo hacia la puerta, vio algo que lo dejo perplejo... ¡El monstruo al que creía muerto se había levantado! Había cambiado, su piel se había vuelto roja y en sus manos había garras, y como si lo anterior fuera poco... ¡Este empezó a acercarse a Mario corriendo a gran velocidad! El guerrero tomó su Ray Gun nuevamente y apunto hacia su enemigo, pero al jalar el gatillo, notó que había olvidado cambiar la batería y que ya era muy tarde como para hacerlo, ya que el monstruo estaba apunto de atacarlo con sus garras, pero Mario fue listo y desenfundo en un instante su Beam Sword trazándola en el pecho del muerto vivo, provocando que este se aleje pero no que se detuviera, ya que instantáneamente volvió a atacar apuntando al arma, causando que esta se saliera de las manos de su dueño y cayera lejos de este. Al instante el monstruo se tiró sobre su objetivo dejándolo en el suelo para caer sobre él, intentando devorarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Mario resistía como podía sosteniendo las garras de su enemigo y evitando que este lo mordiera, no sabría cuanto resistiría, pero para su suerte, un poderoso rayo láser golpeo la cabeza de la criatura haciéndola explotar en mil pedazos, destruyéndolo finalmente. El cuerpo quedo inerte sobre el agente, quien, luego de limpiarse la sangre del rostro, pudo ver a Fox, su salvador, con su Mágnum Ray Gun. Fox le brindo una mano a Mario para levantarse, quien no tardo en agradecerle...

- Muchas gracias, Fox, me salvaste...

- No te preocupes por eso, lo que me preocupa son estas cosas - Fox hecho un vistazo al cadáver de su compañero muerto - ¿Quedara alguien del equipo Bravo con vida?

- No lo sé... espero que sí, de momento regresemos con Peach y Ganondorf...

- Vamos...

Mario recuperó sus armas y recargo su Ray Gun, y luego ambos volvieron apresuradamente hacia el salón principal, el primer salón al que habían llegado, sin embargo, al llegar, ambos se llevaron una mala sorpresa... sus compañeros ya no estaban...

- ¿Eh? - Fox, desconcertado ante lo que veía, se acerco al centro del salón - ¡¡Peach, Ganondorf!!

- No están... - Dijo con tristeza Mario, pero al notar algo extraño en el suelo, corrió apresuradamente hacia dicho objeto - ¡La Ray Gun de Peach!

El experto en armas inspeccionó el lugar, sin embargo, no habían ni manchas de sangre ni señales de alguna batalla, todo era muy extraño... ¿Por qué sus compañeros se habían ido si no habían sido atacados por monstruos?

- ¿Qué hacemos? - Pregunto Mario

- Tenemos que buscar a nuestros amigos - Respondió Fox, al mismo tiempo que recargaba su arma...

- Bien... - Mario preparó las dos Ray Gun que tenia entonces, listas para cualquier problema - Yo inspeccionare la planta baja, tu sube por las escaleras e inspecciona el primer piso...

- Ok...

Ambos agentes movieron sus rostros en señal de afirmación, y luego ambos se dieron las espaldas, tomando cada uno su camino...


	3. Amistades Perdidas

**Super**** Resident Smash Evil**

**III**

Mario seguía explorando la mansión por la planta baja, sin encontrar mucho, solo problemas... los monstruos asechaban por allí.

Ante los muertos vivos, el agente recurría a sus Ray Gun para debilitarlo y al Beam Blade para rematarlo cortándole la cabeza, asegurándose así que no volviera a levantarse mas... aunque nunca era fácil... y la munición era algo que debía cuidar.

Algunas puertas en particular se encontraban cerradas, y todas estas tenían grabado el símbolo de la Legendaria Tri-Fuerza, aparentemente todas exigían la misma llave, pero la localización de este extraño objeto era desconocida.

Poco después tuvo que enfrentarse nuevamente a perros salvajes, afortunadamente esta vez no eran manadas, pero a pesar de eso, estos eran un serio problema, ya que su velocidad y destreza los hacia blancos difíciles.

Sin embargo, Mario salió adelante en todas las situaciones, cruzando distintos salones hasta llegar a un extremo de la mansión, donde subió por unas escaleras llegando al primer piso, sus pasos lo guiaron a un salón en especial.

Un gran bacón, hecho de madera vieja y mojada, desde donde se podía apreciar la vista de la noche y el extenso bosque, era a donde el miembro de S.W.O.R.D. había llegado. La paz lo invadió por un momento al sentir una fresca brisa enfriando el sudor de sus nervios, pero su tensión volvió cuando sus ojos captaron un cuerpo lleno de sangre tirado en el suelo. Mario tomó sus armas apuntado al cuerpo, sospechando que podría ser un muerto vivo, pero al acercarse, descubrió que solo era un cadáver, pero al verlo bien, el dolor lo invadió... ¡¡El cadáver era de Yoshi, experto en radio del equipo Bravo y mejor amigo de Mario!! El agente abrazó el cadáver de su amigo, el cual parecía haber sido atacado por picotazos, lo que Mario no sabia era que el gritar el nombre de su amigo como ya lo había hecho llamaría a aquellos que habían convertido a Yoshi en cadáver y que aun no estaban satisfechos.

Los cuervos, similares a los muertos vivos o a los perros salvajes, dejaron sus árboles y volaron hacia donde provenía el llanto, dirigiendo al triste miembro de S.W.O.R.D. listos para acabarlo, pero ninguno sospechaba lo que les esperaba, ya que al estar cerca, Mario empezó a dar vueltas como un tornado, formando eso, un tornado con su cuerpo que atrapo a todos los cuervos, los cuales estaban siendo golpeados cientos de veces por los puños del agente, el cual los extermino finalmente apoyando los pies en el suelo y liberando la energía en su entorno, pero tal fue el golpe que, al terminarlo, el impacto de la energía golpeo todo el lugar, y la vieja y dañada madera empezó a destruirse, hasta que de ese balcón no quedo nada.

Mario estaba sentado en el corredor, junto a la puerta que conducía a donde antes estuvo el balcón y el cadáver de un viejo amigo, el miembro de S.W.O.R.D., deprimido y angustiado, no sabia que pensar sobre la situación... Toad, Falco, el doctor Mario, y Yoshi habían muerto... mientras que Peach y Ganondorf estaban desaparecidos... ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Desde que llegó solo había encontrado peligros y horrores causados por monstruos irreales... ¿Y cómo era que esa mansión se encontraba en medio del bosque? ¿Qué le había pasado al equipo Bravo? Mario no quería imaginarse siendo el único que quedara vivo, se imagino por un segundo la imagen de todos sus compañeros muertos y envueltos en sangre mientras que él, aun en pie, solo lloraba, pero aquella pesadilla desapareció de su mente ante un llamado amigo.

- Mario ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Eh? - El agente levantó la vista - Fox.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí - Dijo este, levantándose - Solo me encontraba deprimido.

- ¿Alguien... mas... murió? - El agente había entendido el mensaje.

Mario permaneció en silencio un tiempo, para luego decir.

- Esta vez fue Yoshi...

- Lo siento... - Fox sabia de la amistad entre ambos amigos.

- Esta bien... solo espero que alguien del equipo Bravo aun se encuentre con vida.

- Sigamos buscando.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos compañeros estrecharon sus manos y luego siguieron adelante, cada cual por su camino.

Fox empezó a cruzar habitaciones, una tras otra, hasta que finalmente sus pasos lo llevaron a una habitación muy extraña, donde encontró sobre un escritorio el diario de una persona...

El experto en armas empezó a leer el documento, los cuales eran las palabras de una persona que, aparentemente, había estado en esa mansión tiempo atrás y que, cuando estuvo escribiendo esos documentos, ya esta siendo perseguido por los muertos vivos. Fox siguió leyendo ansiosamente esperando encontrar algo de información para resolver el misterio de esa mansión, pero al final esos documentos no tuvieron nada de especial.

Cuando el segundo al mando se propuso a salir de la habitación, por la puerta entro alguien en especial, era alguien a quien Fox respetaba y admiraba, a quien acompañaría hasta la muerte y a quien lo apoyaría en todo, pero esa persona tenia su rostro lleno de maldad, mas una desagradable sorpresa para su compañero.

Mario seguía buscando a través de los corredores, pero se encontraba en una zona particularmente con menos monstruos, sin embargo, al cruzar una puerta entrando a otro corredor, al doblar una esquina, se encontró con lo que no quería encontrarse... ¡Rock-Man, francotirador del equipo Bravo, estaba tirado en el suelo, agonizando! Junto a él se encontraba Rebeca, la chica Jigglypuff, medica de emergencia del equipo Bravo, esta estaba tratando de ayudar a su amigo como podía.

- ¡¡Rock!! - Mario se arrodilló a un lado de su amigo - ¡Amigo! ¿Esta bien?

- Está envenado - Dijo Rebeca – Su armadura lo salvo de la muerte, pero su cuerpo esta en muy mal estado, si no hacemos algo pronto, morirá.

- ¿¡Pero quién pudo hacerle esto!?

- Un... monstruo... gigantesco... - Dijo débilmente el herido

- ¡Rock, resiste! - Mario ya estaba desesperado...

- Hay que hacer algo - Dijo Rebeca - Necesitamos un antídoto.

- ¿Pero donde conseguiremos uno? - Pregunto Mario, preocupado

- En el sótano de esta mansión - Contestó la chica Jigglypuff - Hay una enfermería, y sé que allí hay un antídoto.

- ¡Iré por él!

Mario se levantó y empezó a volver hacia la puerta, mientras seguía mirando a su amigo al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la situación.

- Rock - Pensó Mario - Ya perdí a Falco, a Toad, a Yoshi y al Dr. Mario, y de cierta forma, también a Peach y a Ganondorf... pero no te perderé a ti también... ¡Eso jamás!

Decidido a luchar a muerte por la vida de su amigo, Mario empezó a correr en busca de aquella enfermería...


	4. ¿El Infierno?

**Super**** Biohazard Smash**

**IV**

Mario corría a toda velocidad buscando algún camino hacia el sótano, pero aquella mansión parecía un laberinto, sin embargo, para su fortuna, el agente llegó a una habitación que tenia en la pared un mapa de la mansión entera, y luego de analizarlo por unos segundos, encontró y memorizó el camino hacia el sótano y la enfermería, así que empezó a correr tan rapido como pudo.

Sin embargo, el camino no iba a serle fácil. Al entrar en el primer corredor, se encontró con seis muertos vivos, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo, así que tomo su Beam Blade y corrió atacando a cada criatura que se le metiera en el camino, pasando así a través de ellos sin detenerse. Pero sus problemas no terminaron ahí, ya que, cuando estaba pasando por otro pasillo, las ventanas se rompieron y empezaron a perseguirlo dos perros, ante lo cual no se detuvo, ya estaba frente a la escalera, lo que hizo fue, cuando llego a la escalera, lanzarse de un salto hacia el fondo al mismo tiempo que disparaba a los dos perros estando en el aire, para luego caer ya en el sótano y seguir su camino.

El agente ya estaba en el sótano, y estaba apunto de llegar hasta la enfermería, sin embargo, le estaba llamando la atención la temperatura, la cual se había elevado considerablemente.

Cuando Mario estuvo a punto de llegar a la enfermería, se llevó una terrible sorpresa, la cual resultó ser la causa de aquel potente calor, ya que allí en el sótano había algo totalmente desconcertante... ¡Una laguna de lava! El agente ya ni sabia que pensar, primero habían encontrado semejante mansión en medio del bosque, y ahora parecía como si la mansión hubiera sido construida sobre un volcán activo, en conclusión, ya no había manera de encontrarle explicación a semejante fenómeno, a lo que Mario llegó a pensar... ¿Y si esa mansión se trataba de una mismísima entrada al infierno? Hasta ahora no había elemento que contradijera esa teoría, pero si varios que la aprobaban: Muertos vivos, la oscuridad del ambiente, aquella laguna de lava. Sumando todo, el lugar parecía un portal al infierno.

Mario se acercó por un segundo al magma, tratando de llegar a alguna conclusión, ya que no quería creer que estuviera cerca del infierno. Pero entonces, se encontró con algo que no esperaba. La lava empezó a revolverse, y de allí salió el monstruo mas horrible que jamás había visto ¡Una horrible plata carnívora cubierta en llamas y con tres cabezas! Y como si fuera poco, tan pronto vio al agente ¡La planta disparo fuego de su boca como si fuera un lanzallamas! Mario salió corriendo tan pronto como pudo, salvándose de ser convertido en cenizas.

Ya estando lejos de la planta, la cual había vuelto a esconderse en su laguna, el agente se apoyo contra la pared dando un suspiro de alivio, pero entonces vio que frente a él tenia una puerta, la cual decía "Enfermería". Un segundo después, Mario estaba revisando los frascos de la enfermería buscando el adecuado, hasta que encontró aquel que decía "Anti-Venenos Especial", y le pareció el único que acordaba a la situación de Rock, así que lo tomó y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, encontrándose nuevamente con los muertos vivos y los perros salvajes, a los cuales atacó con sus Ray Gun al mismo tiempo sin detenerse.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, llegó corriendo hasta el corredor en donde Rock y Rebeca seguían igual que antes.

- ¡Aquí esta el antídoto!

Mario le entregó el antídoto a la chica Jigglypuff  y esta se lo aplico al francotirador mediante dos grandes jeringas en las dos heridas que tenia en la parte superior del pecho, y al instante de aplicarlas, las manchas marrones que el guerrero biónico tenia alrededor de sus heridas empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco...

- Ma... Mario... - Dijo débilmente Rock - Toma esto, es de Yoshi...

El agente moribundo tomó la mano de su compañero y colocó en esta una pequeña radio, para luego caer profundamente dormido.

- ¡Rock! - Mario creía a su amigo muerto.

- Calma - Aclaro Rebeca - Él solo esta dormido.

- ¿Estará bien?

- Creo que sí.

En ese instante, causando un terrible susto, un muerto vivo entró por la puerta del final del corredor, pero en poco tiempo fue eliminado por docenas de disparos de las Ray Gun del agente, para luego dirigirse hacia su amiga.

- Rebeca, este lugar es muy peligroso... llevemos a Rock a un lugar mas seguro.

- Tienes razón, vamos.

Minutos después, Rock se encontraba relajado sobre la cama de una habitación, mientras Rebeca y Mario lo miraban...

- Él estará bien - Dijo la medica - Pero le tomara tiempo el despertar...

- No te preocupes por el tiempo, lo importante ahora es que estemos con vida.

- Es verdad.

- Rebeca, ¿Te quedaras a cuidarlo?

- Seguro.

- Bien... yo iré a arreglar un asunto pendiente.

Diciendo eso, Mario empezó a caminar hacia la puerta...

- Ten cuidado... - Dijo Rebeca, antes de que su compañero se fuera.

Y luego de hacer un gesto de afirmación, Mario dejó la habitación, no sin antes notar aquella escultura de Tigre que se encontraba en la puerta, el cual tenia escrito debajo la frase "Mi ojo azul mostrara la verdad al valiente. Mi ojo rojo le dará la fuerza al valiente"

Luego de dejar la habitación, Rebeca observaba conmovida como su compañero respiraba en su profundo sueño, dándole gracias al cielo que este estuviera bien. Ella ya había visto varias cosas horribles, y dichas escenas fueron demasiado para su joven mente, incluso había tenido que soportar la noticia de que varios de sus compañeros habían muerto, pero si uno de ellos llegara a morir en sus brazos seria un golpe que no podría aguantar; lo que más le dolía era el sentirse inútil, ya que no estaba entrenada para el combate, ella solo sabia sobre medicina de primeros auxilios, y aunque también estaba entrenada para usar las armas, su puntería y maniobrabilidad no eran buenas, y peor estando aterrada en tal horroroso lugar. La chica solo podía estar agradecida de que las cosas habían salido bien para su amigo, y confiaba en que Mario haría lo correcto para que, entre los tres, pudieran salir adelante.

Poco tiempo después, Mario se encontraba nuevamente en aquel terrible calor, parado en el borde la laguna más ardiente que jamás había visto en su vida. La lava empezó a alborotarse, y en pocos instantes surgió aquella monstruosa planta a la cual venia dispuesto a derrotar. El monstruo de tres cabezas gruñó furioso ante aquel humano que sostenía su Beam Blade desafiándolo.

La primera gran batalla de Mario Mario... estaba por empezar...


	5. Asunto Pendiente

**Super**** Biohazard Smash**

**V**

Era una pelea a muerte...

Por un lado se encontraba un agente de S.W.O.R.D. equipado con dos Ray Gun y un Beam Blade, preparado también con gran fuerza y precisión. Y por el otro lado estaba una criatura monstruosa, una planta carnívora y flameante con tres cabezas, todas equipadas con feroces colmillos y la capacidad de disparar fuego.

Para Mario... este asunto pendiente era un desafió... quizás así... comprobaría si se encontraba o no luchando contra el infierno.

El primer paso fue dado por Mario, quien tomo su Ray Gun e instantáneamente arrojó tres rayos, uno para cada cabeza. El ataque hizo mucho efecto, pero si provoco al monstruo, quien instantáneamente contraatacó disparando fuego como un dragón, ataque que el agente pudo esquivar en el ultimo instante, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a recorrer alrededor de la laguna, sin embargo, la planta no se detuvo ahí, y una de sus cabezas ataco dejándolo contra la pared. Mario estaba atrapado por la planta, lo único que podía hacer era sostener aquella gran mandíbula para no ser triturado por sus colmillos, pero a pesar de su resistencia, su suerte iba de mal en peor, ya que otra de las cabezas se dirigía a atacarlo, pero repentinamente, el agente apoyo sus pies en la mandíbula de su enemigo para seguir sosteniéndola al mismo tiempo que dejaba sus manos libres, y así pudo atacar con su Beam Blade al monstruo, el cual grito de dolor al alejarse después de que su oponente logro herirlo por dentro. Mario ya estaba atacando y no iba a detenerse ahí, ya que, estando donde estaba, hizo lo mismo con la otra cabeza, la cual no quería detenerse, pero fue obligada a hacerlo por el contraataque. Estando libre, Mario empezó a buscar algún método para aniquilar a aquella criatura, ya que no parecía ser posible hacerlo con los ataques que había usado hasta ahora, fue entonces cuando noto la base de las cabezas, esa parte parecía ser mas frágil, y seria el punto ideal para atacar. Desgraciadamente, la planta empezó a pelear enserio, liberando todos sus tallos y lianas, invadiendo la habitación, y para cuando el agente se dio cuenta, ya estaba envuelto por la planta y siendo elevada por esta. En pocos segundos ya se encontraba atrapado por la planta, suspendido en el aire, mientras que las tres cabezas se preparaban para atacarlo desde los tres lados, pero al hacerlo, Mario se escabullo entre la planta, quedando libre y preparado para escalar aquella red de tallos, llegando así hasta la base de una cabeza, cortándola en el acto con su Beam Blade. Para el agente, ya había un problema menos, pero cuando la cabeza cortada cayó al suelo, las otras dos cabezas empezaron a gruñir, volviéndose ambas mas grandes y mas fuertes que antes. El guerrero empezó a buscar la forma de volver a tierra firme, ya que si se caía de la planta, terminaría en la laguna de lava. Cuando llegó al suelo, el agente fue atacado inmediatamente por otra de las cabezas, la cual, siendo ya mas fuerte, logró pasar sobre la resistencia de su oponente, tragándolo de un bocado, lo cual significó su perdición, ya que Mario no hizo otra cosa mas que empezar a disparar tan rapido como podía dentro de aquella criatura, rematándola con su Beam Blade, exterminándola así finalmente y saliendo de ella, aunque con unas cuantas quemaduras.

Ya solo faltaba la ultima cabeza, la cual se había vuelto tres veces mas grande de lo original, lo cual significaba un serio desafió. Mario trató de atacar a su enemigo a la distancia, pero los rayos no lo afectaron en lo mas mínimo, las Ray Gun ya no parecían servir. La gran cabeza se abalanzó a golpear a su oponente, quien intentó contraatacar con su Beam Blade, sin embargo, esta tuvo efecto nulo al igual que las Ray Gun, y Mario termino recibiendo el terrible golpe, quedando sentando contra la pared, para luego ser atrapado por las lianas y elevado nuevamente frente a la gran cabeza. El agente tenia sus brazos libres y sus armas a su alcance, pero no tenia forma de liberarse, y tampoco de acatar de una manera efectiva, pero por otro lado, la planta estaba reuniendo fuego en su boca, preparándose a lanzar la mayor llamarada jamás vista, lo cual significaría la perdición para Mario, sin embargo, este ya tenia un plan preparado.

La planta tenia preparado ya su ataque, y estando así ¡Arrojó todo el fuego hacia Mario! Sin embargo, el agente aprovechó el instante, el diminuto segundo en el que la planta tardo en disparar su ataque después de mostrar su boca abierta a su oponente, en ese segundo, Mario tomó ambas Ray Gun y sujeto su Beam Blade entre ambas armas, para entonces jalar los gatillos, disparando dos rayos que se unieron al Beam Blade, convirtiéndose en un increíble rayo láser, el cual llegó hasta el interior de la gran cabeza haciendo que esta explotara en mil pedazos. El guerrero tuvo que resistir la llamarada y la caída hacia el suelo, pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, la pelea había terminado, y él había ganado.

Pocos minutos después, Mario se encontraba usando todo lo que encontraba en la enfermería que sirviera para quemaduras, para luego cubrir dichas heridas con vendas, asegurando así una rápida recuperación. La pelea le había costado esfuerzo, sudor, quemaduras y su Beam Blade, pero él estaba seguro de que había valido la pena.

El agente regresó al salón en donde había librado la pelea mas difícil de su vida, encontrando la lava petrificada, y entonces notó, por primera vez, la puerta que había al otro lado del salón, la cual atravesó, entrando así a un largo corredor, el cual tenia en el fondo una gran puerta, la cual se parecía a las puertas que llevaban el símbolo de la Tri-Fuerza, solo que esta tenia el símbolo de una gran estrella, y también se encontraba cerrada con llave. A Mario no le quedaba otra que volver atrás...

- Debería ver como esta Rock - Pensó el agente - Espero que su condición haya mejorado...

El camino de regreso se le hizo complicado a Mario, ya que los muertos vivos que había burlado anteriormente terminaron por convertirse en los salvajes de piel roja, como el primero que había conocido, y eliminarlos le costo seis cargas de las Ray Gun, dejándolo escaso de municiones, pero afortunadamente, gracias a su agilidad puesta en practica, no recibió daños por parte de los monstruos.

Poco después, el camino empezó a ser mas tranquilo, los monstruos dejaban de aparecer tan seguido, y él no tenia que esforzarse en duras peleas. Sin embargo...

- ¡Ayuda!

Fue tan imperceptible como un simple objeto que cae sobre una alfombra, tanto que Mario creyó que surgió de su imaginación, pero al agudizar el oído, pudo oír nuevamente esa fina voz pidiendo ayuda a gritos junto con unos cuantos golpes, ¡Alguien estaba en peligro!

Mario corrió desesperadamente hacia donde provenían el sonido, llegando hasta una puerta cerrada desde la cual provenían los gritos y los golpes, al instante el agente reconoció la voz.

- ¿¡Rebeca!? - Preguntó asustado

- ¿¡Mario!? ¿¡Eres tú!? - Gritó la chica Jigglypuff - ¡Sácame de aquí, pronto!

- ¡Aléjate!

Luego de decir eso, Mario reunió todas sus fuerzas en su puño y golpeo al picaporte tan fuerte como pudo, logrando romper este en pedazos, para luego abrir la puerta con un fuerte tirón, encontrado algo terrible... ¡El techo estaba bajando y estaba apunto de aplastar a su compañera! El agente le dio la mano a su amiga quien ya tenia que estar en el suelo por el poco espacio que quedaba, y así la arrastró sacándola de la habitación en el ultimo segundo, de la cual solo quedo un espacio lleno de sementó.

- Vaya - Dijo Mario, aun aturdido - Poco mas y teníamos sándwich de Jigglypuff.

- ¡Dímelo a mi! - Contestó la medica.

Al instante ambos se levantaron del suelo, y luego de sacudirse la ropa, Mario pregunto...

- Rebeca... ¿Qué hacías ahí?

- Pues... Rock me pidió que fuera a buscarte, pero al hacerlo, me perdí en esta mansión, y termine en ese cuarto... gracias a Dios que estabas por acá.

- Ya veo... ten mas cuidado, por poco y no estabas aquí para contarme eso...

- Lo sé, pero al menos encontré esto. – Dijo la chica, mostrando el Super Scope que había encontrado en la habitación.

- Eso es bueno... Pero dime... ¿Cómo esta la salud de Rock?

- Rock empezó a sentirse mucho mejor, así que me dijo que no necesitaba que lo siga cuidando, y entonces me pidió que te buscara mientras él solucionaba un asunto pendiente.

- ¿¡Asunto pendiente!? - El rostro de Mario estaba envuelto en sorpresa y horror.

- Sí, ¿Por qué esa reacción?

Mario recordó que él había usado las mismas palabras cuando fue a desafiar a la planta de fuego, y si él tenia algo en común con Rock, era el hecho de terminar cualquier pelea empezada, sin importar las circunstancias. Eso solo podía significar que, al igual que él fue a terminar su pelea pendiente con la planta de fuego, Rock iría a pelear nuevamente contra quien lo dejo en aquel mal estado... ¡Rock iba a pelear contra ese monstruo gigante que mencionó!

- Mario ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto la joven, preocupada por el silencio y por el miedo en los ojos de su compañero.

- Rebeca - Dijo repentinamente el agente - ¡Rock esta en grave peligro!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Tenemos que ir rapido!

Ambos agentes empezaron a correr tan velozmente como podían, evadiendo a cualquier criatura que se les aparecía, con un solo objetivo, llegar hasta el corredor donde encontraron a Rock envenenado. Al llegar allí, siguieron adelante, encontrando una escalera, y al subirla, llegaron hasta un gran campo abierto de tierra húmeda, aparentemente estaban sobre una montaña detrás de la mansión, pues ya se encontraban fuera de esta. Lo mas preocupante fue ver a Rock ubicado en el centro de la habitación, como si estuviera esperando algo.

- ¡Rock! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo Mario y Rebeca, al llegar donde su amigo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto Mario.

- ¿Para que haces preguntas... - Mario estaba aterrado ante el hecho de que Rock terminara esa conocida frase entre ellos - ...si ya sabes la respuesta?

Para desgracia del agente, la oración resultó ser la esperada. Aunque Rebeca no entendía, Mario sabia que Rock quería enfrentar nuevamente a aquel monstruo que le venció anteriormente. Sin embargo, ni el agente ni la medica sabían que aquella amenaza estaba mas cerca de lo esperado.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, hecho que no sorprendió a Rock en lo mas mínimo, ninguno de sus compañeros entendían lo que pasaba, pero se llevaron una terrible sorpresa.

De la tierra empezó a salir una gigantesca y horrible criatura, al principio solo vieron una gigantesca cabeza de lo que parecía ser un insecto, tenia tres grandes y verdes ojos ubicados triangularmente, y cuatro grandes tenazas, dos ubicadas hacia abajo, y dos mas grandes al frente, sin embargo, esto era solo una muestra de lo que debían enfrentarse, ya que al instante la criatura empezó a salir del agujero, mostrando que era en realidad un gigantesco gusano, cuyo cuerpo estaba compuesto por fragmentos cubiertos en caparazón, y llegaba a medir mas de cien metros de largo, y como si eso fuera poco, ellos solo habían visto la mitad, ya que seguido de ese gigantesco gusano ¡Llego otro exactamente igual!

Ganar esa pelea era definitivamente una misión imposible, era como si una hormiga quisiera enfrentar a un león, y sin embargo, Rock se veía dispuesto a luchar sin miedo.

Aquellos monstruos, los cuales parecían una mezcla entre gusanos e insectos, tenían un completo dominio sobre el terreno, incluso parecía que volaban, ya que mantenían el peso de su cuerpo a base de la pequeña fracción de ellos que no sacaban de la tierra, lo cual significaba que sus cuerpos eran terriblemente musculosos, pues podían sostener la mayor parte de su cuerpo con solo una pequeña fracción de este.

Mario y Rebeca estaban aterrados ante aquellas criaturas, pero Rock no había cambiado su expresión, seguía siendo seria y desafiante.

- Rock... es imposible que venzamos a estas cosas - Exclamo Mario...

- Todo su cuerpo es muy resistente - Dijo el miembro del equipo Bravo - Pero su cabeza y su cola son extremadamente débiles y sensibles.

- ¿¡Y eso que!? ¡Ellos se encuentran fueran de nuestro alcance, jamás podremos contra algo así!

- Rock, Rebeca tiene razón... - Agregó Mario - Estas criaturas son totalmente diferentes a lo que cualquier humano jamás haya enfrentado, al lado de esto, el resto de la mansión parece un juego de niños, y sin embargo, este lugar nos a hecho ver la muerte mas de una ves, pero estos monstruos no nos dejaran ni ver nuestra vida frente a nuestros ojos.

Repentinamente, notaron como ambos gusanos estaban haciendo giros alrededor de ellos, dejándolos sin salida...

- Creo que esto limita las opciones - Comento Rock - Ya no hay marcha atrás.

- ¡Diablos!

- ¡Por Dios!

El agente desenfundó sus Ray Gun preparadas mientras que la medica preparaba su nuevo Super Scope, y Rock solo sostenía ligeramente su típico Blaster y su Espada Laser, seguro de este...

Mario pensaba que poco antes había vivido la mayor pelea de su vida, pero ahora sabia que experiencia no era nada comparado con lo que vendría en ese momento y con lo que llegaría en el futuro...


	6. Destino

**Super Biohazard Smash******

**VI**

Tal ves eran tres contra dos, pero para los guerreros, eran tres contra doscientos. En aquellas asustadas mentes no dejaban de circular preguntas...

¿Cómo vencer a tal oponente? ¿Cómo ser más fuerte que algo que es cien veces tu tamaño? ¿Cómo puede una hormiga vencer a un león? ¿Cómo tener el valor para luchar sin tener posibilidades de ganar?

Mario y Rebeca ya veían su muerte de una forma horrible, sin embargo, Rock seguía con su valentía de acero, sin temor...

- ¡Vamos! - Exclamo el miembro del equipo Bravo

Rock corrió hacia uno de los gusanos y empezó a correr paralelo a este, para luego dar un gran salto y golpearlo con su espada láser, pero el gusano se defendió con una de sus tenazas...

Mario, al ver que solo quedaba luchar, empezó a disparar tanto como podía, al igual que Rebeca, pero sin efecto...

- ¡No lo olviden, tiene que atacar a la cola o a la cabeza! – Gritó el experto tirador...

El Agente del equipo Alfa siguió el consejo y dirigió sus disparos hacia la cabeza de un gusano, quien instantáneamente mostró reacciones de dolor, pero eso no le evito seguir adelante obligando a ambos agentes a alejarse tanto como pudieran...

- ¡Mario, sígueme!

Mario siguió la orden de su amigo y se puso a correr tras él dirigiéndose hacia el otro monstruo, ambos dieron un sorprendente salto ubicándose sobre este para empezar a correr sobre su cuerpo, y tal como Rock esperaba, el otro insecto fue tras ellos, y al hacerlo, ambos agentes dirigieron todos sus disparos hacia los ojos del monstruo, ocasionándole torpeza en los movimientos, y cuando este trató de atacar, los agentes saltaron esquivando el ataque dejando que el monstruo ataque a su compañero. Luego de eso ambos se alejaron del escándalo mientras Rebeca los cubría con disparos del Super Scope...

- ¿Alguna idea?

- ¿Qué tal si probamos un salto triple?

- Excelente idea...

Mario subió a Rebeca sobre sus hombros mientras esta empezaba a reunir la energía del Super Scope y Rock se alejaba de ambos, entonces, el agente del equipo Alfa corrió hacia su amigo, apoyo su pie en las manos reunidas de este y saltó tan alto como pudo impulsado por la fuerza de su compañero, y estando ya a una gran altura, Mario arrojó a la chica Jigglypuff lo mas alto que pudo, colocándola a esta en una altura superior, desde donde libero toda la energía acumulada en su arma, dañando considerablemente a uno de los gusanos, para luego ser recibida por Rock en la caída...

Los ataques que habían realizado habían sido muy efectivos, pero ahora los insectos estaban decididos a contraatacar, así que rodearon a sus oponentes, teniéndolos en un circulo cada vez mas cerrado, resistiendo los disiparon, hasta que finalmente atacaron a los agentes, los cuales pudieron esquivar el ataque, aunque no salieron limpios, Rock y Rebeca recibieron una herida en el hombro cada uno, ante lo cual Mario decidió atacar sin cuidarse de los riesgos, dándole a sus amigos una oportunidad de alejarse de allí, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba encerrado en un remolino formado por los gusanos, los cuales en poco tiempo lo aplastarían, empezó a saltar de lado a lado escalando el interior de aquella torre en un intento de salir por arriba, pero al estar cerca de lograrlo, uno de los monstruos lo ataco y el agente quedo sosteniendo las tenazas de aquel monstruo para no ser cortado a la mitad, hasta que su compañero ataco liberándolo, ambos llegaron al suelo cerca de la chica Jigglypuff, y los tres empezaron a alejarse, pero fueron sorprendidos por el otro gusano, quien usó su cuerpo y los mando a volar hasta que chocaron contra las paredes de la mansión...

Fue entonces cuando notaron su estupidez, notaron que aunque habían atacado varias veces, en ningún momento habían herido seriamente a esos gusanos, quienes seguían con tanta fuerza como al principio. Las pesimistas preguntas volvieron a su cabeza y las esperanzas que habían forjado mientras atacaban iban desapareciendo, exceptuando a alguien...

- No podemos rendirnos... - Dijo Rock, poniéndose de pie y sujetando firmemente sus armas...

- ¡Rock, lo que estamos haciendo es un suicidio, entiéndelo de una vez! - Gritaba Rebeca, desesperada...

- ¡Entiende tú la realidad! - Contesto furioso Rock...

- Rock... ¿Qué dices? - Pregunto Mario

- Entiendan lo que somos... - En ese instante, las armas del agente empezaron a brillar - Somos Guerreros de la Divinidad... en nuestra sangre corre el poder del paraíso otorgado para proteger nuestro mundo... y me niego rotundamente a perder esta batalla...

- Pero... Rock...

- Entiéndanlo... yo, al igual que ustedes, desconozco lo que pasa en este lugar, pero sé que lo que se origino aquí es demasiado peligroso, y si no lo detenemos aquí, se expandirá hacia nuestra ciudad, y luego al resto del mundo... ¿¡Ustedes piensan dejar que eso ocurra!?

Hubo un instante de silencio en el cual, mientras Rock esperaba una respuesta, sus amigos se sentían tan tontos como nunca antes lo habían hecho... ¿Cómo pudieron querer escapar de aquella batalla? ¿Cómo pudieron dejarse llevar por el miedo hacia el camino de la rendición? ¿Cómo pudieron olvidar ellos lo que en verdad eran? Rock tenia razón, en cada una de sus palabras. Ellos eran los Guerreros de la Divinidad, ellos habían recibido el poder del paraíso por ser elegidos para proteger su mundo, pero habían caído ante el miedo y deseado escapar, sin embargo, juraron que eso no volvería a pasar, ambos se levantaron con firmeza y fe en sus ojos. Las manos de Mario empezaban a cubrirse de fuego y en Rebeca podía sentirse la energía que movía su cabello y sus ropas. Estaban listos...

- ¡Vamos!

En ese instante, uno de los gusanos se abalanzó sobre el trío, pero lo que no sabia era que ellos tenían algo preparado, tan pronto el gusano estuvo a punto de tocarlos... ¡Los tres liberaron su energía! Un terrible ataque que solo dejo ver una explosión en el rostro del monstruo, quien huyo en medio de sus gritos. En ese instante, el otro insecto, quien pensaba atacar después de su hermano, desistió de su idea y emprendió la retirada, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, los tres guerreros estaban corriendo sobre su cuerpo, y cuando estos llegaron a su cabeza, solo le quedo recibir el mismo dolor que sintió la otra criatura. Ambos gusanos se escondieron y trataron de sorprender a sus oponentes por debajo, pero entonces la chica Jigglypuff hizo surgir su poder, y cuando los gusanos salieron, los tres guerreros se encontraban flotando a un increíble altura, y un centenar de ataques de Ray Gun, Super Scope y Blaster frustraron el intento de los monstruos...

Ambos hombres empezaron a correr, dirigiéndose cada uno hacia la cabeza de un gusano, y cuando estos intentaron atacar a los agentes, sufrieron el terrible poder de la espada fulminante de Rock y los puños fugaces de Mario, ambos gusanos se hundieron bajo tierra nuevamente, y luego aparecieron llegando a una gran altura dispuestos a atacar a quienes les habían causado un gran dolor, pero jamás esperaron a quien estaba allí. Rebeca, haciendo uso de sus poderes, se encontraba levitando a la altura de ambos gusanos, a quienes sorprendió con los mejores disparos de su Super Scope, frustrando el intento de atacar a sus aliados.

Sin embargo, la situación no iba tan bien, pues, aunque los ataques de Rebeca habían sido efectivos, en ese momento ella era un blanco fácil estando donde estaba, sin mencionar que jamás había perfeccionado su poder de levitación, la chica empezó a tratar de volver a tierra lo mas rápido posible, pero cuando estaba cerca de lograrlo, un gusano la alcanzo golpeándola en la herida de su hombro, haciendo que la joven guerrera perdiera la concentración y cayera de lleno al suelo. Y para colmo, un gusano ya la tenia rodeada y estaba a punto de acabar con ella, pero en el momento final, sus amigos aparecieron, Rock detuvo al monstruo con sus armas mientras Mario cargaba en brazos a su amiga, pero estaban rodeados por el cuerpo del gusano y ahora todos estaban en peligro, y encima, a Rock apenas le bastaban las fuerzas para sostener al monstruo, e intentar esquivarlo seria muy peligroso, y para colmo... ¡El otro gusano se acercaba hacia ellos!

- ¡Monstruos desgraciados!

Un grito de queja fue lo ultimo que tuvo el agente antes de que el insecto llegara hasta él atrapándolo en sus tenazas, llevándolo hasta la pared de la mansión...

Rock ya tenia la mitad de su alma en la muerte, las tenazas superiores del monstruo estaban atravesando su torso, mientras que las inferiores habían atravesado su estomago...

- ¡¡ROCK!! - Gritaron Mario y Rebeca, quienes no lograban librarse del gusano que los seguía atacando...

El insecto intento triturar al agente que tenia en sus tenazas para reducirlo a restos, pero por alguna razón no podía, el cuerpo de Rock estaba mas duro que cualquier cosa del mundo...

- No me vencerán... - Murmuro en medio del dolor...

Rock tomo su Blaster y su Espada Láser, entonces unió ambas armas colocando el mango de la Espada dentro del cañón del Blaster, formado así su mejor arma: Blasting Blade. El guerrero coloco la punta de su arma sobre la cabeza de su enemigo, entonces comenzó a arder en energía, cada vez brillaba mas y más mientras desprendía rayos de luz a su alrededor, estando al borde de la muerte, el guerrero estaba liberando hasta el ultimo gramo de su fuerza, y sus poderes, provenientes de un mundo superior, estaban evolucionando a medida que su amo se acercaba a ese mundo... el poder era increíble...

- ¡¡Rock, no lo hagas!! - Grito Mario, conociendo las intenciones de su amigo...

- Es el destino...

Sin mas decir, Rock clavó su Blasting Blade en el centro de la cabeza del monstruo produciendo una gran explosión, y seguido de eso todas las partes del cuerpo del inmenso monstruo fueron explotando una por una. Tanto Rock como el insecto habían sido reducidos a cenizas...

- ¡¡ROCK!! - Mario ya no pudo hacer nada... su amigo había muerto...

- ¡NO!

Rebeca cayo de rodillas llorando desesperada, pero cuando Mario volteo a verla, vio horrorizado como el otro gusano estaba por atacarla...

- ¡¡Rebeca, cuidado!!

La joven le echó una mirada al monstruo cuya cabeza estaba sobre ella, y en un instante su expresión cambió de desesperación y llanto hacia uno de furia y odio, su mano empezó a brillar y se levanto rápidamente dándole un potente Golpe de Luz al monstruo, el cual fue repelido por el ataque tratando de alejarse de la chica, pero ella estaba decidida a vengar la muerte de su compañero matando a ese monstruo, ella empezó a levitar como jamás lo había hecho, tan rápido que alcanzo al gusano y empezó a disparar con el Super Scope, hasta que el insecto se hundió en la tierra, pero ya no volvió a salir... había escapado al ver que no podría ganar la pelea...

- ¡Cobarde!

Rebeca, angustiada y exhausta, volvió al suelo dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, y entonces las lagrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro, hasta que Mario se acerco hacia ella apoyando su mano en su hombro, entonces la chica Jigglypuff vio que él tenia en su mano el mismo Blasting Blade de Rock, lo único que había sobrevivido a aquella explosión, y al verlo, la joven lo tomo entre sus manos, abrazando aquel arma...

- Rebeca...

- Por favor... quiero quedarme aquí un tiempo...

- Entiendo... yo seguiré investigando...

El agente del equipo Alfa empezó a alejarse de la joven, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la mansión, pero...

- ¡Mario! - La joven agente le llamó...

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunto el guerrero, acercándose nuevamente a su amiga...

- Ten esto... - La chica le dio una gema azul a su compañero - La tenia Rock, dijo que podía servirte...

- Ya veo... gracias...

- Por favor... cuídate...

- Tranquila, estaré bien...

Mario nuevamente volvió a alejarse, llegando nuevamente hasta la mansión esta vez, pero tan pronto entro, cerro la puerta y se recostó sobre esta... hundiéndose nuevamente en su angustia... él se había guardado las lagrimas para no preocupar a Rebeca, quien estaba sufriendo mas de lo que su joven mente podía resistir... pero él también estaba sufriendo mucho... consumiéndose por dentro...

Rock había muerto... sumándose a los otros... todos iban cayendo... uno por uno... ¿Acaso así terminarían todos? ¿Acaso todos los agentes del equipo S.W.O.R.D. debían morir en aquella mansión? ¿Acaso ese era su destino?

En ese instante, el agente recordó las palabras de su amigo: "Es el destino". Rock había interpretado su muerte como su destino, lo cual podía justificar aquella idea de que el destino de todos los agentes seria morir en aquella mansión... en aquel portal entre su mundo y el infierno.

- Que ironía... - Pensó el agente - Los guerreros que llevaban el poder del paraíso... ¿Morirán en el infierno?

El agente, perdiendo en gran parte la sensibilidad y el deseo de vivir, inspeccionó la gema que Rebeca le había dado, él sabia a donde correspondía, y no tardo en llegar al tigre de piedra que anteriormente había visto, entonces coloco el cristal en el agujero donde debería estar el ojo izquierdo del tigre, y la gema tomo ese lugar. Entonces la estatua empezó a girar hacia la derecha revelando un pequeño espacio en el cual había una llave, la cual tenia el símbolo de una estrella, la misma estrella que estaba en la puerta que había visto poco tiempo atrás, seguramente esa era la llave que necesitaba. Él iría hacia allá, pero ya no por un intento de seguir adelante, sino por curiosidad, él quería conocer hasta donde pudiera aquel infierno el cual ya había aceptado como su tumba...

- ¿Es esta la puerta del inframundo? ¿Y donde esta Cancerbero? - Pregunto en voz alta con una macabra ironía al mismo tiempo que colocaba la llave...

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de encontrar una sala elegante como el resto de la mansión, esta vez Mario entró en la habitación más oscura y satánica que jamás había visto, sin embargo, no había nada en ese lugar que le llamara mucho la atención, lo único que le llamo la atención fue la extraña tumba que, en lugar de estar en el suelo, colgaba del techo, pero no pareció ser algo muy importante, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta al final de la habitación, la cual estuvo apunto de cruzar cuando la tapa de la tumba cayo al suelo proporcionándole un terrible susto, y mayor fue su susto al ver que de la tumba había caído también una criatura.

Se trataba de otro de los muertos vivos, pero este se encontraba en su forma "Evolucionada", con la piel roja y las garras amarillas, pero había algo diferente... este parecía tener mas edad... sus garras eran más grandes de lo normal y su cuerpo parecía haber desarrollado fuerza y resistencia sobrehumana... aquel muerto en pie estaba mucho más evolucionado que cualquier otro de sus compañeros... este seria un difícil reto...

El monstruo saltó y ataco con ambas garras a Mario, quien lo detuvo tomándolo por las muñecas, su enemigo trato de morderlo pero el agente fue rápido y se alejo de él en un instante, la criatura volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Mario no solo detuvo el ataque sino que también contraataco repeliendo a su enemigo, quien luego recibió una patada haciéndole ir aun mas atrás, pero dichos ataques solo lograron hacerlo enfurecer mas, haciendo que preparara su mejor ataque. El muerto vivo tomó posición de bestia en el suelo, acumulando toda la energía posible mientras que su oponente se preguntaba cuando atacaría, pero al ver que la criatura no se movía, decidió intentar un ataque frontal, pero fue entonces cuando el monstruo ataco hiriendo a Mario en los brazos para luego alejarse de él. El agente se levanto después del golpe y vio como su oponente estaba preparando su ataque nuevamente, pero Mario no pensaba volver atacar como lo hizo antes, así que tomo sus Ray Gun y ataco a distancia, sin embargo, la criatura resistió los disparos y volvió a efectuar su ataque, hiriendo el pecho de Mario esta vez...

El guerrero cayo al suelo, cansado ya de pelear, por un instante pensó que era ya su hora de seguir a Rock y a todos sus compañeros, pero sus opciones se limitaron cuando su oponente se ubico sobre él, clavando sus garras en sus brazos para tenerlo aprisionado, y luego remato a su victima mordiendo su cuello, abriendo las yugulares...

Todo se hacia oscuro, ya no había aire, no había luz, no había suelo, no había nada... solo quedaba el vacío... cubierto por las sombras... a Mario no parecía quedarle otra mas que entregarse a la muerte... pero entonces sintió como una mano sujetaba la suya... y entonces... al abrir los ojos, lo cuales no recordaba haberlos cerrado, vio a nadie mas y a nadie menos que Rock...

- Eres un tonto - Dijo el agente del equipo Bravo - Acabo de recordarte lo que eres... ¿Y tan pronto lo olvidas? ¡Eres un Guerrero de la Divinidad, ningún monstruo estúpido es superior a ti, nadie puede vencerte a ti!

- Tu mismo lo dijiste... - Respondió Mario

- ¿Qué?

- Es el destino...

Rock quedo plasmado ante la respuesta de su amigo... y luego su expresión cambió a una de furia...

- ¡Idiota! - Grito al mismo momento que golpeaba el rostro de su compañero - ¡Tu destino no es morir aquí, tu destino es lo que tu forjas con tus propias manos, el destino es el camino que cada uno elige! ¡¡Ese es el destino!!

- Pero... ¿Entonces?

- ¡Mis palabras fueron sólo lo que yo elegí... decidí morir junto a aquel momento... yo mismo lo elegí! ¡Pero no porque me haya rendido sino porque sabia que era lo ultimo que podía hacer! ¡¡Pero tu aun puedes hacer mucho mas!!

- Rock...

- ¡Tu aun estas vivo, aun tienes el poder de la vida y aun puedes seguir adelante! ¡¡No puedes tirar las esperanzas que nosotros tenemos en ti!!

- ¿Nosotros?

- ¡Toad, Falco, Mario, Yoshi y yo! ¡Todos nosotros hemos muerto, pero no perdimos las esperanza de que tu termines con lo que todos juntos empezamos! ¡¡Tienes que seguir adelante!! - Al decir eso, Rock ubicó su mano en el cuello de Mario, quien sintió el mismo dolor que cuando lo mordió el muerto vivo - Nunca te rindas... amigo...

Bastó solo un pestañeo para que todo volviera a estar como antes, Mario seguía vivo, pero no duraría mucho si esa criatura lograba cortar su cuello como lo estaba intentando. Mario ubicó su mano en el estomago de su enemigo, y entonces... ¡Una terrible llamarada mando a la criatura hasta el otro extremo de la habitación! El agente se levanto sosteniendo su mano sobre su cuello, de la cual surgió un brillo, y cuando el guerrero dejo ver su cuello, mostró como sus heridas estaban cicatrizadas. Ahora él lucharía con todas sus fuerzas...

El monstruo volvió a intentar el mismo ataque que antes, pero esta vez sufrió en carne propia el dolor del terrible golpe de Mario, el cual volvió a repelerlo. El monstruo se puso de pie y volvió a correr hacia su oponente, quien esquivo sus garras y contraataco con un cabezazo, para luego seguir atacando con tres certeros golpes, los cuales tiraron al muerto vivo contra el suelo. Definitivamente sus ánimos estaban levantando su fuerza.

Mario ya veía la hora de terminar con su batalla, y para ello solo necesitaba dos movimientos. Ambos contrincantes corrieron el uno hacia el otro, y finalmente ambos se atacaron mutuamente, el muerto vivo salió disparado contra la pared, resultado de su derrota ante Mario, quien solo había recibido en rasguño en la mejilla. El guerrero decidió realizar su mejor y ultimo ataque para terminar con la pelea. Alzo su brazo derecho al frente dando un paso con el pie del mismo lado, entonces su mano comenzó a brillar como un metal que arde en llamas, y una esfera iba apareciendo en su mano, y cuando el monstruo alzó la mirada, solo le quedo recibir tres Esferas de Fuego que vinieron volando como relámpagos y que llegaron para destruirlo finalmente...

- ¡Jamás volveré a rendirme!


	7. La Segunda Casa

**Super**** Biohazard Smash**

**VII**

Al cruzar la puerta, Mario estaba nuevamente sintió el viento frió que conoció al llegar a ese horrible lugar, acababa de salir por la puerta trasera de la mansión y ahora estaba en un inmenso patio, habían muchas plantas que decoraban los caminos, pero ningún rastro de algún ser en movimiento.

- Aquí Kirby ¿Alguien me escucha? - La radio son

Instantáneamente el agente tomó la radio que era de Yoshi…

- ¡Aquí Mario, Kirby! ¿¡Me escuchas!?

- Aq-u-i Kir-b-y ¿Al-g-u-ien m-e e-s-c-u-c-h-a? - La radio no recibía bien la señal…

- ¡Aquí Mario, Kirby, por favor dime que me oyes!

- A--- Kir-y, ¿Al---en -- ----cha? - La señal apenas llegaba a la radio…

- ¡Diablos, esta cosa esta rota!

Para su desgracia, la radio solo podía recibir los mensajes, pero no enviarlos, Kirby definitivamente no había escuchado nada de lo que Mario había dicho…  pero si recibió su señal quería decir que Kirby aun estaba piloteando en los alrededores…  si tan solo encontrara alguna forma de contactarlo…

Sin otra opción, el agente siguió revisando, entonces se acerco a una cornisa, donde parecía no haber nada, sin embargo, decidió echarle un vistazo a lugar desde allí, y entonces noto que, oculta entre las plantas, había una persona, y al afinar la vista comprobó quien era…  ¡Era Pepper, el hombre perro líder del Equipo Bravo! ¡¡Estaba vivo!!

El guerrero empezó a correr en busca de otro camino para llegar hasta abajo, hasta que encontró unas escaleras que lo llevaron hasta dicha área, entonces corrió hacia el lugar donde había visto a Pepper, pero al llegar allí, no había nadie, busco entre las plantas, pero Pepper ya no estaba…

Repentinamente escucho unas pisadas, y al mirar atrás…  ¡Un perro muerto corrió hacia él y salto en dirección a su cabeza! Pero Mario rápidamente se tiró al suelo evadiendo el ataque para luego fusilar al monstruo con sus Ray Gun…

No había rastro de Pepper por ningún lado y Mario estaba altamente preocupado, Pepper era el único miembro del Equipo Bravo que faltaba por encontrar, y no quería perder la oportunidad de rescatar a un amigo, no quería que a Pepper le pasara lo mismo que al resto del equipo que ya nunca volvería a ver…

Sin rastros de su amigo, el agente decidió seguir investigado, y al terminar de recorrer el patio, se encontró con una nueva construcción, era una gran cabaña de madera, y parecía una de esas cabañas de los bosques…  ¿Qué tendría esta?

Al entrar, el ambiente pareció ser, por un instante, demasiado hostil, la cabaña resultó ser muy tranquila, casi no había presencia de monstruos, pero aun así es podía sentir cierto olor a muerte y a algo mas en toda la caza…

Repentinamente, al estar cruzando un pasillo, el agente sintió un terrible apretón en el cuello, y entonces noto como un tentáculo estaba saliendo de un agujero en el suelo y lo jalaba a este, pero termino cediendo ante la resistencia de su victima…

- ¿Que diablos es eso? - Dijo en voz alta, tocándose el cuello…

El tentáculo se fue por el mismo agujero por el cual entro, un agujero tan oscuro como las mismas sombras, desde allí no se veía absolutamente nada, pero se podía escuchar claramente el sonido del agua…

El agente siguió avanzando cuidándose de aquellos agujeros, pues nadie le aseguraba que ese tentáculo no volviera a atacarlo, y sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una habitación al final de la casa, donde solo había una cama, una biblioteca y un pequeño escritorio…  sin embargo, había algo mas…

En el fondo de la habitación había un oscuro agujero con una escalera vertical…  y nadie podría decir a donde llevaba…

Mario, antes de entrar, decidió sentarse en la cama y descansar un poco, pensando un poco en varias cosas…

Hasta ese momento jamás se había puesto a pensar en que estaba realmente pasando…  por un tiempo creyó estar acercándose al infierno, pero ahora esa teoría le sonaba ridícula y estúpida y se preguntaba como podría haber llegado a creer en algo semejante, aunque probablemente fuera solo un producto del miedo…  aunque aquella situación tampoco era muy entendible… sus enemigos… por un lado estaban los muertos vivos, ya fueran personas, perros o cuervos… eran lo mismo… los muertos no caminan… y los vivos no se mantienen en pie luego de uno o dos disparos de Ray Gun… ¿A que se estaba enfrentando entonces? "Muertos Vivos" es solo un termino, pero la naturaleza de aquellos seres era un completo misterio… ¿Seria realmente una maldición infernal… o habrá alguna explicación detrás de todo esto? Sea cual sea, no podría evitar la pelea de ningún modo… y además… aquellos monstruos… los gusanos insectos gigantes mas la planta carnívora de fuego… ¿De donde habia salido tal cosa? ¿Quién o QUE era el responsable de la existencia de tales cosas? Él mismo aun no podía creer que habían logrado sobrevivir a tales criatura, mas aun, Mario ya no entendía de donde habia sacado el coraje para enfrentarse a la aquella planta en primer lugar… él mismo habia destruido esa planta con su propia fuerza… y ahora no lo creía… por otro lado… la pelea contra aquellos gusanos… fue una pelea sin victoria, ambos bandos habían perdido a un integrante del equipo y luego la pelea quedo como un empate, dejando a una joven agente con su ira gruñendo dentro de ella y derramando lagrimas… si Rock no los hubiera inspirado a luchar con tanta fuerza usando sus poderes divinos, los tres hubieran terminando siendo el alimento de aquellas criaturas, y ahora que lo pensaba, él iba a necesitar de sus poderes como jamas los necesito en su vida, él y sus compañeros DEBIAN exterminar al ultimo gusano y a cualquier otro monstruo semejante, ya que si ellos no lo hacia alli, esos monstruos podrían salir al bosque y luego llegarían a la ciudad Saffron, y entonces el caos seria inigualable… el grupo S.W.O.R.D. habia llegado a este lugar con la misión de investigar, y eso era lo que estuvieron haciendo hasta entonces, pero ahora se habia dado cuenta de que tenían una misión mucho mas importante… destruir aquel infierno sobre la tierra… en esos momento él estaba seguro de solo una cosa, sea lo que fuera lo que pasara allí, él debería hacer lo que fuera posible mientras aun estuviera vivo, así como le indico Rock, él aun tenia el don de la vida, y aun podía seguir peleando, aun tenia la posibilidad de llegar al fondo de todo eso y detenerlo…  el solo recordar lo estúpido que había sido al pensar que su destino era morir le hacia sentir humillado, pero ahora era diferente…  él iba a luchar con su vida hasta el final…

Solo quedaba algo por pensar…  Peach y Ganondorf…  ambos habían desaparecido tan pronto habían llegado a la mansión…  y durante todo ese tiempo no había obtenido pistas de ellos…  ambos simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, solo quedo la Ray Gun de Peach, la cual estaba en la mano derecha de Mario, pero después de eso, Mario no encontró nada que fuera de ellos o algo por el estilo ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Sin mas que hacer, el agente decidió bajar las escaleras hasta que llegó al más oscuro corredor que jamás había visto…  no veía el techo, no veía las paredes y ni siquiera veía el suelo, instantáneamente tomó sus Ray Gun y prendió las linternas que estas traían equipadas, sus armas eran su única luz en la terrible oscuridad en donde el peligro es mayor…

Mario caminaba a paso lento por el largo corredor, parecía no tener fin, y la oscuridad parecía ser cada vez mayor…  sumada al silencio…  el silencio que le permitía oír sus pasos claramente junto al eco que estos provocaban por estar en un lugar tan cerrado…

- Tanto terror…  y tan poca capacidad - Pensó el guerrero, sintiéndose indefenso y vulnerable…

El agente se detuvo al dar un paso en el cual, cuando apoyo el pie, en lugar de sentir el suelo frió como antes, sintió un pequeño charco de agua que resonó en todo el lugar, provocándole un escalofrió…  y un mal presentimiento…

Su presentimiento fue comprobado cuando repentinamente sintió como tres látigos rodeaban su torso, y al instante notó que se trataban de tres tentáculos idénticos al anterior, por lo que empezó a tratar de quitárselos de encima, pero entonces dos tentáculos mas tomaron por sorpresa su brazo derecho por la mitad de este y por la muñeca, atrapándolo firmemente y haciendo que soltara su arma, e seguido de eso dos tentáculos mas hicieron lo mismo con su pierna izquierda. Mario estaba apunto de desesperarse, por lo que tomo su Ray Gun y empezó a dispararle a los tentáculos, pero sus tiros fueron pésimos y otros tentáculos llegaron a tomarlo de su pierna derecha y de su brazo izquierdo, y luego uno lo sujeto del cuello, y entre todos lo elevaron a un metro del suelo…

Mario se encontraba realmente indefenso, no podía moverse y apenas podía respirar, y para colmo había perdido sus Ray Gun…  y para colmo, estaba escuchando unos extraños pasos de algo que se acercaba, las linternas de sus Ray Gun, las cuales estaban tiradas en el suelo, estaban encendidas, por lo tanto debería de verlos dentro de poco, pero al verlos se lleno de horror…  ¡Eran tarántulas gigantes! Horribles tarántulas de un tamaño sorprendente, median mas de un metro de largo y se veían muy salvajes, en total eran cuatro, y él estaba amarrado…

- Atrapado…  desarmado…  rodeado…  ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir a esto?


	8. Peligro en el Agua

**Super**** Biohazard Smash**

**VIII**

Las enormes tarántulas se acercaban a la victima que les había llegado de regalo, atrapado en aquella red que ni siquiera habían tenido que construir, el agente parecía condenado a convertirse en la cena de aquellas criaturas, quienes estaban mas cerca con cada segundo, hasta llegar a trepar por la red dirigiéndose a su presa. Dos tarántulas ya están escalando el cuerpo del prisionero, su objetivo era principalmente el cuello de aquel humano, y estando ya solo a uno segundos de este... la red sufrió un repentino y violento movimiento ocasionado por Mario quien, logrando superar la fuerza sumada de todos los tentáculos, giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha, para luego empezar a girar continuamente hacia la izquierda dando centenares de golpes liberándose así de los tentáculos de de las criaturas, había logrado liberarse utilizando la misma técnica que había usado luego de encontrar el cadáver de Yoshi...

Al caer al suelo, el guerrero instantáneamente se concentro en sus enemigos, los cuales eran cuatro en total. Dos tarántulas saltaron hacia el agente, pero con un rápido movimiento logró esquivarlas a ambas, y como una cayó cerca de él, el agente aprovecho para eliminarla saltando sobre su parte trasera, la cual reventó en la punta, y entonces solo quedo dar un fuerte pisotón al cuerpo de la criatura arácnida, exterminándola, nuevamente dos tarántulas volvieron a atacarlo saltando, pero Mario esquivo a ambas rodando por el suelo llegando hasta sus Ray Gun, pero entonces la tercer criatura se acerco y escupió una gran cantidad de ácido, el cual por poco y alcanza al agente, quien se salvo del ataque por muy poco, pero quedo listo para exterminar a su enemigo con una buena descarga de sus armas. Repentinamente, una de las tarántulas volvió a atacarlo saltando sobre él, pero el agente se tiro de espaldas al suelo y, justo antes de que el monstruo cayera sobre él, empezó a descargar tantos tiros como no se podía creer, haciendo que la criatura se elevase sobre el aire en medio del dolor y luego cayera muerta al suelo. Justo entonces, el agente tuvo que dar un rápido giro para escapar del ataque ácido de la ultima tarántula, la cual siguió atacando saltando sobre el agente, pero un golpe certero por parte del guerrero hizo a la criatura chocarse contra el techo y luego empezar a caer, solo para recibir un terrible golpe dado entre sus mismas tenazas, dicho golpe destrozó su cuerpo, dejando solo un cadáver de tarántula mas...

- Lo logre - Pensó Mario, orgulloso de si mismo - Vaya... como me late el corazón...

Habiendo terminado la batalla, Mario siguió avanzando por el oscuro túnel, cuyo suelo se encontraba entonces empapado, con cada pisada resonaba el sonido del agua por todo el salón, y parecía ser que cada vez había mas agua, el camino estaba volviéndose mas profundo y el agua llegaba cada vez mas arriba del cuerpo del agente, quien, al llegar a la puerta al final del corredor, termino con el agua sobre la cintura.

Al entrar al siguiente cuarto, Mario se encontró en una inmensa sala blanca repleta de agua, y el camino era un cuadrado alrededor de un gran tanque de contención en el centro, pero lo más sorprendente del lugar era aquello que se encontraba dentro del tanque... ¡Un terrible monstruo gigante!

Era la cosa mas horrible que jamás había visto, nada de lo visto anteriormente podía comparársele... aquel monstruo parecía una mezcla entre anémona, ameba, agua marina y medusa... su cuerpo, en la parte baja, era pura carne latiente con bolsas orgánicas alrededor, y en los alrededores tenia extensiones que parecían medusas independientes... arriba tenia un centro del cual salían varias antenas, y desde todo su cuerpo salían centenares de tentáculos que entraban por todas las tuberías, eran los mismos tentáculos que le habían molestado anteriormente...

El agente no podía creer que pudiera existir semejante criatura, y en tal tamaño... ¿Quién era responsable de todo esto? Lo único que podía agradecer era que aquella criatura estuviera encerrada en aquel gran tanque, así no podría atacarlo, pero él sabia que de alguna manera debería acabar con semejante atrocidad, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó que un peligro lo asechaba... ¡Tiburones!

Las tres criaturas marinas nadaron hasta su victima, quien pisó la cabeza del primero de ellos y salto sobre los tres esquivándolos, instantáneamente tomó sus Ray Gun, pero justo cuando estaba por disparar recordó algo: Sus armas eran eléctricas, y si las usaba allí, él recibiría también un terrible daño. Su poder tampoco le serviría mucho en ese escenario, así que no le quedo otra mas que escapar... los tiburones le seguían tan rápido como podían, sin embargo, Mario logró llegar a una puerta justo a tiempo, sin embargo, al abrirla, el tiburón mas grande lo envistió por atrás haciendo que ambos entraran a la habitación y quedaran encerrados en ella, el guerrero ya se veía acorralado, sin embargo, sus ojos captaron una escalera vertical un tanto elevada, por lo tanto corrió hacia el tiburón, salto sobre su cabeza y alcanzo la escalera, y desde allí, estando ya libre del agua, se encargo de eliminar al devorador con unos simples disparos de su arma...

Al subir la escalera, Mario se encontró en una cámara de control, había computadoras que parecían controlar todos los sistemas de agua sobre aquella zona, y desde una ventana podía presenciar el tanque de agua con la gran anémona mutante dentro. Todo eso era exactamente lo que él necesitaba... si lograba hacer que el agua del tanque del centro subiera a grandes temperaturas, el inmenso monstruo se reduciría a una masa muerta, por lo tanto empezó a inspeccionar la computadora tratando de accionar el sistema que buscaba, y cinco minutos después lo encontró, con solo presionar un botón mas podría hacer que el agua hirviera en segundos, y estaba seguro de que la criatura no resistiría eso, por lo tanto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, presionó el botón...

Al instante se escucho el sonido de unos motores encenderse, y luego unas burbujas emergieron en el tanque, al instante era evidente como la temperatura estaba subiendo, ya que la criatura retiro sus tentáculos de las tuberías encogiéndolos dentro de ella, faltaba poco para que empezara a derretirse, pero antes de que eso ocurriera... la anémona enloqueció... empezó a golpear el tanque con envestidas, tentáculos y antenas, y para empeorar las cosas... ¡El tanque se estaba rompiendo! Mario ya no sabia que hacer, sabia que si el tanque se rompía el lugar entero se llenaría de agua, y su temor se cumplió cuando la inmensa criatura empezó a desprender descargas eléctricas ¡El tanque se rompió por los costados incluyendo el techo de la zona, haciendo que entrara aun mas agua!

Todo el lugar se estaba inundando, y la anémona mutante se dirigía hacia la sala superior, mientras el agente se tiraba al agua y nadaba en un intento por seguir a la criatura, a quien no podía dejar viva...

Al cruzar por el inmenso hoyo por el cual se fue la medusa, el agente llegó a una sala similar a la anterior, y arriba, a poca altura sobre el limite del agua, se encontraba un puente que formaba un cuadrado sobre toda el área, justo lo que necesitaba para combatir a aquella monstruosidad, por lo tanto nadó hasta allí, y al subir, vio como la anémona se comportaba como si ese fuera su territorio, y bien que lo era...

- ¡Mario! - Gritó una voz detrás de él...

- ¡Fox, amigo! - Gritó el guerrero, al ver la llegada de su compañero...

Fox se ubicó a un lado de su compañero, quien entonces presencio la nueva arma que el experto en armas traía, una Flor de Fuego...

- Parece ser que tenemos un gran problema...

- Así es...

La anémona aun estaba furiosa, y estaba dispuesta a luchar a muerte por vengarse de quienes le habían hecho pasar un mal rato...


	9. Debilidad

**Super**** Biohazard Smash**

**IX**

Ambos agentes del equipo Alfa miraban a la criatura que debían destruir, ambos se miraron el uno al otro y entonces miraron nuevamente a la criatura, buscando la forma de destruirla...

- Fox...

- ¿Sí, Mario?

- Quiero pedirte un favor...

- ¿De que se trata?

- No mueras...

- ¿¡Eh!? - Fox miró a su amigo...

- No mueras... por favor... - Mario correspondió a la mirada con otra...

Un extraño sonido de la anémona capto la atención de ambos agentes, y un rayo eléctrico obligó a ambos a separarse y tomar cada uno su camino a través del puente cuadrado hasta acercarse a la criatura, quien recibió los rayos de las Ray Gun y las llamaradas de la Flor de Fuego casi sin inmutarse, simplemente empezó a girar cuan trompo fuese extendiendo las medusas que pendían de su cuerpo, las cuales atacaron con descargas a los agentes quienes no tuvieron problema en defenderse de tal ataque.

Parecía como si nadie tuviera un ataque que fuera considerable eficaz contra su oponente. Si los rayos y el fuego no afectaban a la anémona, entonces los agentes casi no tenían nada con que hacer un ataque realmente potente, Mario pensó que debería arriesgarse en grande para lograr algo en esa batalla, por lo cual corrió hasta acercarse lo mas posible al monstruo, y desde allí saltó a esta, y aunque Fox pensó que su compañero estaba volviéndose loco, este logró alcanzar las antenas de la criatura para empezar a cortarlos una por una, lo cual era evidentemente efectivo ante aquella anémona, quien mostraba reacciones de dolor, pero para desgracia de Mario, la anémona empezó a reaccionar extremadamente violenta, desprendiendo electricidad hacia todos lados y moviéndose tan alocadamente como podía...

Mario saltó de la criatura tan pronto como pudo, y hubiera caído al agua de no ser porque Fox llegó justo a tiempo para darle una mano, y cuando ambos estaban ya parados sobre el puente, vieron como la anémona se había vuelto prácticamente loca, no dejaba de dar vueltas y lanzar ataques hacia todas las direcciones posibles...

- ¿Crees que pare? - Pregunto el experto en armas...

- Lo dudo, tendremos que llegar a ella superándola en poder ofensivo... - Al decir eso, las manos de Mario empezaron a brillar - ¡Es hora de mostrar nuestra verdadera fuerza!

- Te sigo...

Ambos guerreros empezaron a correr a través del puente para tratar de acercarse nuevamente a la anémona, Mario sabia que un ataque directo seria mucho mas efectivo que uno a distancia, así que al lograr acercarse, alzó ambas manos liberando su energía acumulada como docenas de ráfagas de fuego que rompieron una parte de la defensa de la criatura...

- ¡Ahora! - Grito Mario...

Fox, cargado de valor y decisión, reunió todo el poder posible, y lo libero disparándose a si mismo cuan rayo de luz fuese, llegando hasta el cuerpo de la anémona listo para envestirla con su poder, pero al estar apunto de lograrlo, una sorpresiva descarga eléctrica lo detuvo devolviéndolo por donde vino hasta ser recibido por Mario...

- ¡Demonios!

- Intentémoslo otra vez... - Dijo Fox - Pero esta vez... ¡Vamos a descargarle todo nuestro poder de armas!

Ambos agentes tomaron sus armas, Mario alzó ambas Ray Gun hacia su enemigo, mientras que Fox alzaba igualmente la flor de fuego mientras ubicaba su Magnum Ray Gun a un lado de su cabeza...

- ¡Fuego!

Ante la orden de Fox, una larga llamarada de fuego surgió y empezó a atacar sin detenerse a la gran anémona mientras que centenares de rayos la acompañaban, y un gran rayo superior a los otros los acompañaba una vez cada tanto. La criatura soportaba los ataques como podía, pero estos ya estaban dañándola considerablemente, debía contraatacar, así que libero varios de sus medusas y sus antenas aun intactas apuntándolas en dirección a los agentes y empezó a arrojar electricidad en forma de rayos irregulares, de los cuales algunos golpeaban a los guerreros, quienes a pesar del dolor no dejaban de atacar, hasta que dos rayos particularmente fuertes los golpearon al mismo tiempo, y entonces vieron como la anémona empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía para crear un rayo superior. Ambos compañeros se miraron mutuamente y con solo hacerlo se comunicaron el uno al otro la misma idea, debían juntar todo el poder en un solo ataque. Mario se coloco frente a Fox agachándose teniendo sus Ray Gun mas juntas de lo normal, y Fox también colocó sus armas unidas, y tan pronto la anémona liberó su terrible rayo, los guerreros descargaron un terrible poder entre poder, fuego, velocidad y trueno que choco contra el gran rayo, pero para su desgracia, el monstruo ganó el encuentro golpeando a los agentes con el resto de energía que quedo después de pasar por el ataque de ellos.

- ¡Rayos! - Pensó Mario - ¡En verdad es fuerte!

- No es fuerte... tú eres débil... - Una voz resonó en su mente...

- ¿¡Qué!? - Gritó en voz alta...

- ¿Mario? - Pregunto Fox - ¿Qué pasa?

- Eh... nada...

¿Qué había sido esa voz? ¿Algo real... o fue solo su imaginación? Y esa palabra... "débil"... le trajo recuerdos... tan horribles y desagradables... cosas que, en parte, deseaba olvidar para siempre pero que, por otro lado, sabia que debía recordar... sin embargo, no era tiempo de pensar en eso...

Mario y Fox se levantaron aturdidos, decididos a no rendirse y volver a intentarlo, una y otra vez, tantas como fueran necesarias, aunque aun no habían podido siquiera pasar por la alocada defensa de la criatura y golpearla seriamente, ellos seguirían intentándolo...

- ¿Alguna idea? - Preguntó Fox...

- Creo que tendremos que probar nuestros puños...

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Nosotros mismos jamás traspasaremos esa defensa!

- Existe una posibilidad...

- ¿Eh?

- Mira - Dijo Mario, apuntando a la anémona quien seguía girando y desprendiendo electricidad - La electricidad la protege por todos lados, pero su cuerpo solo la protege en los costados, si atacamos por arriba y resistimos su electricidad podremos darle un ataque realmente efectivo, tal y como lo hice hace poco...

- ¿No se volverá aun mas loca?

- ¿Mas de lo que ya esta? - Pregunto irónicamente...

- Bien... vamos...

Ambos agentes corrieron en direcciones diferentes hacia la anémona, quien los recibió echando rayos eléctricos, los guerreros se vieron obligados a esquivar o resistir esos ataques, pues tenían que llegar hasta la criatura, y al final lo lograron... lograron saltar sobre la anémona, pisando lo que prácticamente era un suelo electrificado, pero ambos resistieron el dolor, y la anémona recibió el mayor dolor de su vida en forma de un puño y una patada... enloqueciendo por completo...

El monstruo liberó tanta electricidad como nunca lo había hecho... mandando a volar a sus contrincantes... el experto en armas tuvo la suerte de caer en el puente... pero su compañero tuvo la desgracia de caer al agua...

- ¿¡Por qué no podemos ganarle!? - Pensó furiosamente Mario...

- ¡Porque eres débil! - Aquella voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza... - ¡Eres débil!

En ese instante, la criatura, quien tenia a Mario como blanco fácil al estar en el agua, arrojó uno de sus tentáculos tomando a Mario del brazo...

- Yo... yo... ¡Yo no soy débil! - Pensó con toda la convicción que pudo reunir al cortar ese tentáculo...

- Sí lo eres... eres débil...

- ¡Que no!

El guerrero lidiaba con aquella voz en su mente mientras hacia lo posible por defenderse de aquellos tentáculos a mano limpia...

- Eres débil... ya que no puedes proteger...

- ¿¡Proteger!?

- Si fueras fuerte... Rock no habría muerto...

- ¡Calla! - Grito en medio del agua, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a varios tentáculos - ¡Una pelea es una pelea, y nunca puedes decir como terminara hasta que termina!

- No niegues la verdad... bien sabes de lo que hablo... bien sabes que eres débil...

- ¡Que no soy débil!

- ¿No eres débil? ¿Entonces por qué no puedes ganar esta batalla? ¿Por qué no pudiste proteger a Rock? No pudiste proteger a tu amigo, así como no pudiste proteger a aquel que amabas...

- No... ¡No lo digas!

- Cobarde y débil... ¡¡No pudiste proteger a Luigi!!

- Luigi... - Fue su ultimo pensamiento... antes de que su cuerpo fuera cubierto de tentáculos y su conciencia se perdiera...

Los tentáculos se llevaron su cuerpo... pero su alma fue tragada por un oscuro abismo...

- Caí en la mas profunda oscuridad, y no pude encontrar la luz... No me es agradable ser cubierto por las sombras, y menos cuando se tratan de las tinieblas de mi corazón... No se puede decidir que hacer cuando no se sabe quien es, y no puedo buscar una solución sin entender el problema... Es difícil actuar con fe y confianza cuando no sé sobre que debo actuar... Y no puedo proteger a los demás si soy débil...

- Pero no fue tu culpa...

- ¿Eh? - Mario miro entre la negrura de sus ojos - ¿Peach?

Allí estaba ella… en medio de la oscura nada… hablándole a él…

- Tú nunca tuviste la culpa... siempre hiciste lo mejor que pudiste poniendo en juego tu propia vida...

- Peach... pero... Luigi...

- Es verdad... no podemos negar que fallaste al intentar salvar a Luigi... pero él esta bien...

- ¿Qué?

- Luigi esta bien... él sabe que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste... y ahora descansa en paz...

- Peach...

- No temas...

- Pero... yo aun sigo siendo débil...

La oscuridad empezó a desaparecer lentamente hasta que todo quedo como luz... y entonces despertó...

Mario se encontraba dentro de la anémona... capturada por esta, y podía ver a Fox...

- ¡¡Mario!! - El experto en armas se levanto después de su ultima caída, vio a su amigo atrapado dentro de una de las bolsas de aquel monstruo, y entonces mostró su furia - ¡Ahora veras, monstruo infernal!

Fox instantáneamente tomó su Magnum Ray Gun y apunto a la criatura, pero esta vez era diferente... la pistola brillaba, ardiendo en la misma energía de Fox. Cada disparo daba a algún punto de la anémona, causándole una gran herida o rompiéndole un tentáculo. El monstruo no podía quedarse quieto ante tantos ataques efectivos, así que empezó a reunir tanta electricidad como pudo, y arrojó nuevamente un terrible rayo al experto en armas, el cual dio en el blanco... pero... el rayo no hirió a Fox... ¡Fox lo capturo! El agente había capturado toda esa energía con su propio poder, y entonces lo devolvió como un ataque directo hacia la criatura, lo cual le causo mucho mas daño que cualquier otro ataque anteriormente proporcionado, y dejo una gran herida que significaba una posible escapatoria para Mario, sin embargo, Fox sabia que su compañero estaba demasiado débil como para salir por su cuenta, pero él ya tenia una plan... era hora de acabar con aquella medusa...

- Esta vez me juego entero...

Fox junto toda su energía, sabia que si fallaba ahora, moriría, pero no tenia miedo, él arriesgaría todo en su plan. Teniendo su energía acumulada, volvió a dispararse a si mismo a una velocidad increíble, y se dirigió directamente hacia la herida, penetrando en la criatura y envistiendo al mismo Mario con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar fuera de la anémona hasta que cayo en el puente...

- Fox... - Mario vio que su amigo había cambiado de lugar con él, ahora Fox estaba en el mismo centro de la criatura...

El monstruo, ya bastante herido, estaba decidido a eliminar a aquel que en unos segundos le causo mayor sufrimiento que en el resto de la pelea, pero el experto en armas no iba a dejarse eliminar... su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse en llamas, hasta volverse una luz que brillaba desde el centro de la anémona, la cual se volvía cada vez mas y mas loca, y finalmente, un cometa de fuego surgió del monstruo volando sobre este después de haberlo hecho explotar... Fire Fox... fue lo ultimo que vio Mario antes de volver a caer dormido...

- Caí en la mas profunda oscuridad, y no pude encontrar la luz... No me es agradable ser cubierto por las sombras, y menos cuando se tratan de las tinieblas de mi corazón... No se puede decidir que hacer cuando no se sabe quien es, y no puedo buscar una solución sin entender el problema... Es difícil actuar con fe y confianza cuando no sé sobre que debo actuar... Y no puedo proteger a los demás si soy débil... Peach... ¿Dónde estas? Te extraño... te necesito...

- ¿Esta despertando?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Eh?

Al abrir los ojos, Mario se sintió cómodo y calido, estaba durmiendo sobre una de las camas de la casa de madera, y a su lado estaban los mismos Fox y Rebeca...

- Amigos... - Dijo cansado

- Me alegra que despertaras... - Comento Rebeca - Me tenias preocupada...

- Lo siento - Contesto Mario, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba... - Fox...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has tenido... noticias de Peach?

- No... - Comento moviendo la cabeza negativamente - Tampoco he sabido de Ganondorf...

- Ya veo...

- Mario - Dijo la chica Jigglypuff - ¿Estas bien?

- Peach - Pensó el guerrero - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿En verdad eras tu? ¿O fue solo un sueño? Esa voz... no sé quien era... pero no puedo negar que tiene razón... así como no pude salvar a Rock... yo jamás pude salvar a Luigi... mi propio hermano... y ahora esta muerto... ¿Qué puedo hacer si no puedo proteger a mis amigos? ¿Y si Peach esta muerta? Mientras mas lo intento, mas me cuesta seguir adelante ¿Y si todos mis esfuerzos no tienen sentido? Cielos... - Unos recuerdos cruzaron por su mente - Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es seguir adelante... jure que no me rendiría, y no pienso hacerlo...

Mario se levantó de la cama, y al instante Fox le entregó sus Ray Gun mas su cinturón, el cual se encontraba entonces lleno de municiones...

- Gracias Fox... por esto y... por salvarme la vida... muchas gracias, amigo...

- Cuando quieras - Contesto el experto en armas con un gesto amistoso...

- Oigan... miren lo que encontré... - Dijo Rebeca, tomando algo de su bolsillo...

- ¿Una llave? - Pregunto el agente...

- Mírala bien - Agrego la medica...

Mario tomó la llave de la mano de la chica Jigglypuff y observo el objeto, y vio que este tenia el mismo símbolo de la Tri-Fuerza que estaba en varias de las puertas de la mansión...

- Ya veo...

- Creo que deberíamos volver a la mansión - Dijo Fox...

- Estoy de acuerdo - Agrego Mario - ¿Vamos juntos?

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor... - Dijo Fox...

- Entonces vamos - Añadió Rebeca...


	10. Pensamientos

**Super**** Biohazard Smash******

**X**

_- A veces pienso que soy solo uno mas..._ - Pensó Mario - _Sin nada en especial..._

Estando nuevamente en la mansión, Fox usó la llave con el símbolo de la Tri-Fuerza en la primera puerta que pudo, y entonces los tres agentes entraron a una oficina vacía, donde solo habían dos librerías y un escritorio, pero aparentemente nada de interés, hasta que Rebeca observo el grueso libro que había sobre el escritorio, y al revisarlo vio que este no tenia hojas, sino un hueco con un medallón adentro... un Medallón de Águila...

- Creo que esto puede ser útil - Dijo la chica Jigglypuff...

- Es probable... - Respondió Fox...

_- A veces pienso que soy de lo mejor... y a veces de lo peor..._

Tan pronto salieron de la habitación, los agentes escucharon un agudo y extraño sonido que capto su atención, y al mirar, se llevaron la peor de las sorpresas... ¡Un monstruo! Una horrible criatura que parecía moverse como un gorila o algo parecido, media casi un metro de alto, todo su cuerpo era escamoso, tenia garras y colmillos, algo parecido a un caparazón en la espalda, y una mirada que mostraba claramente su carácter violento, salvaje y asesino...

_- Pero hoy me siento como algo totalmente diferente a lo que he sido en mi vida..._

Los guerreros sabían que esa criatura no tardaría en atacarlos, por lo tanto ellos debían hacer lo mismo. Fox tomó rápidamente su Magnum Ray Gun y disparó directo al monstruo, quien cayo al suelo por el gran impacto, pero cuando todos creyeron que estaba muerta, la criatura se levanto y rápidamente salto a atacar a Mario, quien se defendió otorgándole una patada al monstruo devolviéndolo al suelo, y entonces el experto en armas volvió a disparar exterminándolo definitivamente al monstruo, quien lanzó un agudo grito antes de morir...

- ¿Qué es esa criatura? - Pregunto Rebeca...

- No lo sé... - Respondió Fox...

- De cualquier forma, es mejor tener cuidado... - Agregó Mario...

_- Hoy siento que no pertenezco a este grupo ni a nada... por alguna razón siento que estoy donde no debería estar..._

Siguiendo con la investigación, los agentes tuvieron que dirigirse hasta la otra punta de la mansión. Usando nuevamente la llave, los agentes entraron a un cuarto lleno de animales disecados, y también algunos pokemons, entre todo eso, lo que mas resaltaba era una cabeza de Arcanine sobre el mostrador, pero mas allá de eso, no había nada en la habitación...

- Oye Fox - Dijo la medica...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podrías subirme sobre tus hombros hasta la cabeza del Arcanine?

- ¿Y eso para que?

- Solo hazlo ¿Sí?

- De acuerdo...

Fox se agacho frente a la cabeza del gran pokemons dejando a Rebeca apoyar sus pies sobre sus hombros, entonces el experto en armas se levanto ubicando a la chica frente a la cabeza del Arcanine, y allí Rebeca comprobó su sospecha... el ojo derecho del Arcanine era un precioso rubí, así que lo arranco de allí para verlo bien, era igual al zafiro que tenia Rock y que ella le había dado a Mario...

Luego de guardarlo en su bolsillo y de volver al piso, la chica Jigglypuff estuvo apunto de preguntarle a su compañero, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared cerca de la puerta, sobre el zafiro, pero cuando estuvo apunto de hablar, fue interrumpida por la sorpresiva entrada de un monstruo idéntico al anterior, pero Mario, casi sin inmutarse y sin mirarlo, disparo rápidamente deteniendo el intento de ataque del monstruo...

_- Sin embargo, aquí estoy, envuelto en un misterio horroroso, peleando con monstruos y protegiendo a mis amigos, sin saber porque..._

El guerrero siguió atacando con múltiples disparos llevando a la criatura contra la pared a medida que la seguía, y al final, cuando el monstruo quedo contra la pared, Mario lo aniquilo aplastándole la cabeza de una patada... Para luego contemplar su cadáver y dejar escapar un largo suspiro...

- ¡Bien hecho, Mario! - Dijo Rebeca, habiendo olvidado el rubí...

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Fox, notando que su amigo no había sido el mismo desde que despertó luego de aquel combate en el que casi mueren...

- Sí - Contesto el agente, y luego de volver a suspirar agregó - Sigamos investigando...

Mario empezó a caminar yendo por otro camino, y al instante sus compañeros estaban siguiéndolo...

_- Ya no siento asco, repulsión o nauseas al ver a esas horribles criaturas como sentía antes... ya ni me reconozco a mi mismo... siento que no soy el de antes..._

Hasta donde ellos recordaban, solo había una puerta mas con el símbolo de la Tri-Fuerza, y esta se encontraba en una de las partes mas profundas de la mansión...

- ¿Habrá algo útil aquí? - Pregunto la medica...

- Eso espero... - Respondió Mario...

Fox abrió la puerta con la llave, y así entraron a la ultima sala que debían inspeccionar, pero los tres se llevaron una gran desilusión al no encontrar absolutamente nada de interés allí, solo habían unas cosas simples, una mesa y un piano...

- Diablos... tanto buscar y para nada... - Comento Fox...

Con algo de cansancio y un particular dolor de cabeza, Mario decidió sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa, apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos...

_- Sin embargo, siento que no todo esta perdido y que yo puedo volver a ser el mismo de antes... pero no sé como..._

- En fin - Dijo Rebeca - Vamos a descansar un poco y luego volveremos a investigar...

Considerando el consejo de la chica Jigglypuff, Fox se sentó también frente a su compañero, mientras ella lo hacia en el banco frente al piano. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, en el cual la joven agente pudo ver claramente la tensión de sus compañeros, entonces se sintió obligada a hacer algo por ello, y buscando a sus alrededores, encontró partitura de piano, era la misma "Moonlight Sonata", justo lo que necesitaba para esa situación...

La chica se sentó frente al piano, colocó la partitura frente a ella, analizó las primeras notas, y entonces empezó a tocar, tecla por tecla, suavemente, produciendo un sonido altamente armonioso, el cual no tardo en capturar la atención de sus amigos, quienes contemplaron impresionados el talento de su amiga, envueltos en una increíble calma, hasta que ella cometió un error...

- Lo siento, volveré a intentarlo... - Dijo la joven...

- Nunca dijiste que sabias tocar el piano... - Comento Fox...

A pesar de la calma recién llegada, Mario no quería formar parte de la conversación

- Bueno... en realidad soy novata...

- ¿Y crees poder tocar toda la sonata?

- Sé que puedo... pues se como... es solo sentir y dejarse llevar... sin pensar en nada mas...

- Solo sentir y dejarse llevar... sin pensar en nada mas... ¿Quien te enseñó eso? ¿Tu maestro?

- No... esa palabras... las aprendí hace poco... gracias a un amigo...

- ¿Un amigo?

- Alguien muy especial para mi... es el mejor pianista que conocí en mi vida... todo un maestro que supero sus dificultades para llegar hasta su meta, a pesar de que nadie nunca le apoyo, él logro llegar hasta el final...

- ¿Y... quién es el? ¿Alguien que conocemos?

- No... no es alguien que ustedes conozcan... bien, seguiré tocando...

_- Es solo sentir... es solo dejarse llevar... es pensar en eso y en nada mas... no entiendo... es idéntico a una pelea... idéntico a todas las peleas por las que estamos pasando... cuando ni siquiera sabemos lo que buscamos..._

Rebeca cerro sus ojos por un instante, luego volvió a mirar hacia la partitura, y entonces empezó a tocar... dejándose llevar a si misma en el sentir de su propia música... estando completamente en aquel arte... inundando la habitación en una increíble paz...

_- Sin embargo, sé que estoy buscando algo... algo que no es la explicación a todo lo que esta pasando... algo que no se si tendrá relación con estos sucesos... algo que siempre a estado conmigo en los momentos difíciles... algo que no sé si podré encontrar... algo en lo que no dejo de pensar... algo que siento necesario para mi... algo que considero mas importante que mi propia vida... algo que quizás sea mi única luz en este mundo... algo que no es algo... es alguien... Peach... ¿Donde estas?_

La partitura estaba llegando a su fin, y Rebeca termino la sonata con la misma excelencia con la que había empezado... y luego, la chica volteo a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa, quienes le devolvieron la expresión mas unos gestos de felicitación...

Sin embargo, un extraño e inusual sonido interrumpió la paz de los agentes. Al finalizar la sonata, una pared se había movido sorpresivamente y un nuevo camino había sido abierto...

- ¡Vaya, ahora si tenemos algo que investigar! - Dijo Fox, alegre de que lograran dar un paso mas...

El camino recién abierto era un largo túnel que parecía llevar a una oscura zona subterránea, pero no habían luces en el camino, era probable que ese camino llevara al lugar mas peligroso de todos...

Sin embargo, a pesar del peligro y las dudas, los guerreros entraron al túnel sin titubear, a pesar de que la brisa fría de aquel lugar les erizaba la piel, los tres avanzaban sin miedo, alumbrando levemente el camino con las linternas de sus armas, estando alertas en todos sus sentidos, listos para cualquier asunto...

Por fortuna para los agentes, el camino estuvo limpio y lograron llegaron sin problemas al final del camino, un gran salón de piedra verde, pero el lugar era como un gran cráter, desde allí podían ver la luna, pero no salir por arriba...

Y por desgracia, la calma no les duro mucho, ya que repentinamente todo el sector comenzó a temblar, las rocas empezaron a moverse como si algo las empujara por debajo, el experto en armas y la medica se aferraron al suelo para no caerse, mientras Mario simplemente mantenía listas sus Ray Gun...

Finalmente la causa del temblor se mostró antes los guerreros, y al mismo tiempo que Fox se llevo una terrible sorpresa, sus compañeros empezaron a arder en furia al ver nuevamente a aquel monstruo... era nuevamente él, el gigantesco gusano insecto que había escapado de la furia de la joven guerrera y cuyo compañero había sido responsable de la muerte del valiente Rock...

Rebeca en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en aquel monstruo, y ni ella podía creerse lo alegre que estaba de volver a encontrarlo. La chica dejo el Super Scope colgando de su cintura y tomó el arma que estuvo colgando en su espalda todo aquel tiempo, el Blasting Blade, el único recuerdo que tenia de Rock...

- ¡Esta pelea es mía! - Grito la joven, colocándose enfrente de sus compañeros...

- ¿¡Qué!? - Grito Fox...

- ¡Dije que esta pelea es MÍA, y de nadie mas, así que no se entrometan!

- ¿¡Te volviste loca o qué!?

- ¡Yo destruiré a ese monstruo sola!

- ¡Mira niña, esta loca si piensas que... !

- Déjala - Interrumpió Mario...

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué la deje!?

- Deja que pelee sola, ella puede hacerse cargo de esto, y debe hacerlo...

Mario recordaba perfectamente como Rebeca estaba venciendo sin dificultad a ese monstruo antes de que escapara, y sabia que ella podría encargarse de ese asunto por su cuenta, así como sabia que, si Rebeca no hacia eso, ella jamás podría estar tranquila con respecto a la muerte de Rock. Fox, aunque no sabia si sus compañeros se habían vuelto locos o que, no tuvo otra opción mas que decir...

- ¡¡Esta bien, puedes pelear sola, pero si veo que estas en apuros, no durare en involucrarme!!

- ¡Bien! - Contesto Rebeca...

_- Hoy me siento diferente... siento que estoy donde no debo estar... siento que no soy el mismo... pero a fin de cuentas... solo tengo dos opciones... seguir adelante o morir... y yo no pienso morir en un lugar como este... sé que no soy el único que sufre, pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada... tenemos que seguir adelante... hasta el final..._

La gran batalla de Rebeca... esta por empezar...


	11. Valores

**Super**** Biohazard Smash**

**XI**

Una chica, tan simple como todas, había tomado un camino que no le pertenecía, valiéndose de sus habilidades únicas para ello, y a pesar de los obstáculos y de todo el esfuerzo que necesito, atravesó ese camino haciéndolo suyo. Ahora ella era Rebeca Roseson, la chica Jigglypuff agente del equipo B.R.A.V.O. del equipo S.W.O.R.D., y en esos momentos, ella, con el arma de su mejor amigo Rock-Man, iba a dar la batalla que representaba el ultimo paso para marcar quien era...

- ¡Tu puedes! - Grito su compañero, quien confiaba en ella...

La joven agente activo su fuerza oculta, sus cabellos y sus prendas empezaron a sacudirse, y al siguiente instante ella empezó a volar con una gran velocidad directo a su enemigo, chocando su espada contra las tenazas de este, lo cual, lamentablemente, no tuvo efecto, el gusano bloqueo el sable con sus tenazas, sin embargo, la chica, quien aun seguía en el aire, agito la espada en el aire al mismo tiempo que jalaba el gatillo, y una onda fue cortante fue disparada directo al gusano, quien, luego de recibir el impacto, optó por luchar ferozmente, contraatacando entonces a la chica, quien se defendía como podía, sin embargo, al perder la concentración, la chica volvió al suelo, y allí dio todo de si misma por defenderse del monstruo. Pero entonces, al ver que su compañera se encontraba en la situación que él temía, Fox disparo con su Mágnum Ray Gun obligando al gusano a liberar a su amiga...

- ¡Te dije que no te entrometas! - Grito la joven...

Dejando a su compañero con un mal humor terrible, la experta en medicina volvió al ataque golpeando con el Blasting Blade tanto como pudo al monstruo, pero este seguía resistiendo todo ataque... ya cansada de dar vueltas, la joven guerrera se lanzó en vuelo directo a la cabeza del monstruo, y ambos contrincantes se atacaron el uno al otro en un terrible choque...

El resultado fue una gran herida y la perdida de un ojo para el gusano, mientras que Rebeca había salido ilesa, pero con dos desventajas... la primera era que, por el impacto, había perdido la concentración y tuvo que volver al suelo, y la segunda, era que accidentalmente había soltado el Blasting Blade, el cual cayo muy lejos de ella quedando clavado en las rocas, y como si eso fuera poco... ¡El gusano estaba apunto de contraatacarla! Pero repentinamente, Mario corrió hacia donde estaba el arma de su amigo caído, y la arrojo directamente hacia su compañera quien la recibió justo a tiempo para detener y repeler al insecto gigante...

- ¡Gracias!

El experto en armas no pudo evitar preguntarse: "¿A él le agradece y a mi me regaña?", él simplemente no podía entender el comportamiento de su compañera, pero estaba seguro de que existía alguna razón...

Rebeca volvió a intentar el mismo ataque, así que voló hasta la cabeza del monstruo y ataco directamente, pero su enemigo esquivo rápidamente su ataque y luego contraatacó golpeando con su cola, mandando a la chica Jigglypuff a chocarse contra la pared del cráter y luego a caer al suelo... sin embargo, volvió a levantarse al instante, mirar fijamente a su enemigo y... concentrándose potentemente en su arma, aplicó una de las mejores técnicas de su amigo Rock, atacando frontalmente con el arma una y otra vez, todos los ataques eran rectos y directos, la joven agente volaba de lado a lado, atacando siempre de la misma forma, dañando considerablemente todo el cuerpo del gusano insecto hasta llegar a su cabeza, donde el monstruo recibió mayor ataque de su vida, sin embargo, no fue suficiente como para evitar que contraatacara devolviendo a la guerrera al suelo...

- ¡¡Rebeca!! - Grito Mario... - ¡Recuerda el mejor ataque de Rock! ¡¡El Nova Strike!!

La joven se sorprendió al recibir tal consejo, ella solo había visto a Rock usar ese ataque una vez... el día en el que se conocieron, y desde entonces siempre tuvo la ilusión de ser poder llegar a ser como él... pero el Nova Strike... no había posibilidad... ella jamás lograría realizar tal ataque... no tenia el poder...

- ¡Yo jamás podría! - Contesto Rebeca...

- ¡Si puedes, sé que puedes! - Dijo Mario...

- ¡Vamos, Rebeca, no te resignes! - Agregó Fox...

- ¡Tienes que poder! - Continuo Mario - ¡Por todos nuestros compañeros muertos! ¡¡Y principalmente por Rock!!

Rebeca no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada al escuchar todo lo que le decían... si aquello era una oportunidad para hacer algo por todos sus compañeros muertos... llegar a perderla seria el peor acto de su vida...

- ¿¡No era eso lo que querías!? - Pregunto Fox, como si le hubiera leído la mente...

Rebeca finalmente comprendió lo que buscaba al decidir pelear sola, buscaba compensar con sus propias manos la muerte de sus aliados, hacer algo por ellos... y ahí estaba su oportunidad... derrotando a su mayor enemigo...

- ¡¡Adelante!! - Gritaron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo...

Rebeca, mas decidida que nunca, se levanto del suelo sujetando fuertemente el Blasting Blade, y al instante esquivo el ataque que el inmenso monstruo intento darle, pero este no se detuvo y volvió a atacar, pero esta vez la chica Jigglypuff bloqueo el ataque con su arma, siendo arrastrada hasta la pared del campo de batalla. Allí estaba, presionada por su enemigo, deteniéndolo con el arma de su amigo, decidida a no perder...

Poniendo toda su voluntad, fuerza, mente, espíritu, alma y ser... la chica reunió todas sus fuerzas ocultas... ¡Y repelió al inmenso monstruo! Este quedo tirando en el suelo, y al levantarse... vio su mayor temor...

La joven agente esta frente a él, firme y con los ojos cerrados, con su arma alzada frente a su pecho... y alrededor de ella toda un aura de energía... la guerrera estaba brillando de poder... y todo su poder se concentraba en ella y su arma... lista para realizar el supremo Nova Strike...

Rebeca voló hacia el rostro del insecto y empezó a golpearlo con el arma... golpe tras golpe a una increíble velocidad, y con cada golpe se desprendían rayos dorados como chispas del arma... la cabeza del gusano era sacudida ante el poder de quien le estaba venciendo... y con un ultimo golpe en ese combo, la chica se elevo disparando cien rayos de su arma... golpeando todos los lados del gusano...

Mario contemplo a su amiga en lo alto, esta ya estaba en posición para dar el ultimo golpe... desde el ángulo en el que él la veía, podía ver el cuerpo de la joven de costado, con una pierna extendida hacia atrás y otra doblada enfrente frente... mientras que su rostro miraba al gusano... y sus brazos sostenían el Blasting Blade detrás de su cabeza... era exactamente la misma forma en que había visto una vez usar el Nova Strike por parte de Rock... la chica repentinamente llegó a reunir toda la energía necesaria para el ultimo golpe, el momento en el que la hoja de aquel potente arma se volvía plateada... pero entonces, mirando la hoja del arma... el agente vio en el reflejo de esta algo... y a pesar de la distancia, tanto del arma como de aquello visto, pudo distinguir exactamente lo que vio... ¡Un helipuerto!

- ¡¡NOVA STRIKE!!

La joven guerrera dio fin a la batalla lanzándose contra el monstruo y ejecutándolo con un corte que atravesó todo su cuerpo y dejo una terrible explosión de fuego blanco que no dejo ni rastro del aquel horrible monstruo... y de entre el polvo y el humo... una guerrera salio agotada luego de su victoria, siendo instantáneamente recibida por los brazos de sus colegas... Rebeca había ganado...

Entre suspiros de alivio y alegrías... ambos agentes decidieron seguir la investigación... Fox llevaría a Rebeca, quien se encontraba ya dormida, en su espalda, mientras que su compañero iría adelanta asegurando el camino...

Siguiendo adelante en la inspección de aquellos túneles subterráneos... Mario tenia mas de una cosa en la cabeza...

Lo primero era la pelea de Rebeca... le sorprendió mas de la cuenta la increíble batalla que acababa de presenciar... si bien confió con que Rebeca se las arreglaría para vencer al gusano... jamás espero que todo se resolviera de tal manera... incluso pensó que él y Fox tendrían que entrar en la pelea para salir ayudarla si deseaban que ella no muriera... pero al final la joven, con un poco de ánimos, pudo arreglárselas de la manera mas sorprendente de todas...

Lo segundo era sus propias palabras... había alentado a Rebeca mucho en esa pelea, gritándole frases que simplemente no eran de "El que él es ahora", esas palabras parecían mas bien las del Mario anterior, el que siempre luchaba sin miedos y sin dudas... pero no de ese Mario en el que se había convertido... ¿Seria posible que volviera a ser el de antes?

Lo tercero era lo que había visto... no había hablado de ello pues no sabia donde era la ubicación... pero estaba seguro de haber visto un helipuerto en el reflejo del Blasting Blade... si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta aquel lugar... quizás podrían enviarle una señal a Kirby y así reunirse con él para salir de ese infierno... pero en realidad... el no estaba dispuesto a irse sin cumplir la misión del cuarto elemento que ocupaba su mente...

Dicho cuarto pensamiento era Peach... el guerrero no había podido sacarla de su cabeza en ningún momento... tanto deseaba verla... que ni el mismo podía creerlo... le aterraba la idea de encontrarla muerta como a otros compañeros... pero simplemente no podía ni imaginarse lo que le habrá ocurrido a ella y a Ganondorf... ambos se quedaron esperando en la entrada de la mansión, pero al volver ninguno de ellos se encontraba allí, y la pistola de su compañera, la cual ahora se encontraba en su mano derecha, estaba tirada en el suelo... si hubo algún peligro ¿Por que no pudieron disparar y vencerlo? ¿Acaso se vieron obligados a huir? Y si fuese así ¿Por qué Peach dejo su arma en el suelo? Aquel misterio parecía no tener verdad...

Los pasos del agente lo guiaron a él y a su compañero hasta una puerta de acero oxidado... y dicha puerta se encontraba terriblemente cerrada con candados y cadenas, pero todo eso podía ser abierto desde donde estaban ellos... sin embargo, seria imposible salir desde adentro... ¿Qué habría allí?

- ¿Entramos?

- Adelante...

Ante la respuesta de su amigo, Mario empezó a abrir candado por candado y a correr cadena tras cadena... hasta que luego de unos minutos el camino quedo abierto...

Ambos agentes entraron a aquella habitación... un lugar tan sucio como tétrico... sin saber que lo que les esperaba allí era algo mucho peor que el ambiente y aquel olor a muerte...


	12. Esperanza y Desesperanza

**Super Biohazard Smash**

**XII**

El cuarto mas horrible de todo aquel infierno... tanta suciedad como jamás habían imaginado... un lugar hecho de tierra, polvo, madera vieja y acero oxidado... un laberinto tan sucio y oscuro como jamás se había conocido...

- ¿Que tanto vamos a encontrar en este lugar tan asqueroso? - Murmuro el agente que iba al frente...

Ambos agentes se detuvieron al escuchar como algo se acercaba... un sonido, o mas bien, unos sonidos cada vez más cercano... pasos irregulares... cadenas arrastradas... y gemidos tristes se oían venir...

Mario y Fox se asomaron por una arcada y vieron allí al emisor de esos sonidos... sintiendo algo que en ningún momento habían sentido desde que llegaron hasta ese infierno... pena...

- Por las Diosas... ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunto Fox...

- Eso... - Respondió su compañero analizando a aquel ser que todavía no los había visto - es algo... que ha sufrido demasiado...

Aquel ser, al cual sus observadores no se atrevían a llamar monstruo, mostraba en su asqueroso estado todo el dolor que cargaba con él... tenia los pies encadenados el uno al otro, una inmensa joroba, las manos amarradas a una madera vieja... bestia una túnica gastada por el tiempo, y llevaba pegado al cuerpo varias mascaras...

- ¿Te das cuenta? - Pregunto Mario...

- Sí - Respondió el experto en armas - Esa criatura... una vez fue un Skull Kid...

- Un niño... por todas las estrellas... ¿Qué le ha pasado?

La pobre criatura seguía caminando lentamente, deambulando por aquel lugar sin haber notado aun la presencia de los agentes... sufriendo como ha estado sufriendo por años... no solo físicamente... lo que a él mas le dolía era el alma... lo cual expresó al decir...

- Ma... má...

Los guerreros quedaron plasmados al escuchar eso...

- ¿¡Mamá!? - Dijeron ambos en un susurro...

- Te digo... se me parte el alma al verlo... - Comento Fox...

- Iré a verlo...

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Quizás aun haya razonamiento en él...

Mario empezó a caminar hacia aquel chico, a quien encontró manoseando una mesa gastada y llena de polvo...

- Niño... - Dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que lo escuchara...

- ¿¡Ouh!?

- Niño... ¿Te encuentras bien?

El niño deformado miro al agente, pero al instante dio un grito entre miedo y furia y corrió a golpearlo arrojándolo contra la pared...

- ¡Mario! - Grito Fox

El guerrero vio, desde donde había quedado, como el Skull Kid venia corriendo para volver a golpearlo, y en ese instante trato de detener las manos unidas del niño con las suyas... ¡Pero la fuerza del niño fácilmente penetro su defensa y volvió a golpearlo! Fox dejó rápidamente a Rebeca en el suelo y corrió a embestir al niño, pero este rápidamente lo golpeo arrojándolo al suelo, luego de eso, el pobre ser tomó a Mario del cuello y empezó a estrangularlo... sin embargo, reuniendo toda su energía, Mario le dio al chico un golpe de fuego logrando liberarse, para luego levantarse dando otro Golpe de Fuego, alejando al niño... pero este no se quedo sin devolverle el golpe tirando a su enemigo encima de Fox... para luego saltar y caer encima de ambos... los guerreros se las arreglaron para salir de debajo del niño para luego alejarse y empezar a usar sus armas contra él... ¡Pero la criatura avanzo haciéndole frente a todos los disparos hasta envestirlos nuevamente! Los agentes nuevamente cayeron al suelo, y esta vez fue sobre Rebeca quien se despertó instantáneamente, sin entender lo que ocurría, al instante vio como sus compañeros se levantaban y atacaban con todas sus fuerzas a un monstruo, pero ambos fueron vencidos nuevamente y enviados a distintos lados... la agente se levanto dispuesta a ayudar como pudiera, y, reuniendo toda su energía... atacó directamente al chico con un Golpe de Luz, pero el chico detuvo el ataque simplemente cubriéndose con sus brazos... la chica Jigglypuff, usando el mismo puño, siguió atacando con el Golpe de Luz una y otra vez, pero nada parecía funcionar... finalmente el niño se canso de aguantar a aquella chica y la golpeo devolviéndola al suelo...

- ¡Rebeca!

Mario corrió arrodillándose ante ella, pero entonces notó sorprendido cierto objeto que cayo del bolsillo de ella... ¡El cristal rojo que era también el ojo del tigre! instantáneamente las palabras grabadas debajo de aquella escultura llegaron a su cabeza: "Mi ojo azul mostrara la verdad al valiente. Mi ojo rojo le dará la fuerza al valiente". En esas palabras había algo muy especial... una esperanza... una oportunidad... si la primera parte de la frase se había cumplido cuando él obtuvo la llave de la estrella, era muy probable que la segunda también se cumpliera y que recibieran esa fuerza... y quizás fuera la única fuerza capaz de solucionar el problema en el que se habían metido. En ese momento, el agente vio que el niño estaba apunto de golpearlo a él y a su compañera, pero ante eso, como un rayo de luz, el experto en armas uso su poder para embestir al niño a la velocidad del sonido gravándolo contra la pared, dándole a su compañero lo que necesitaba... un poco de tiempo...

- ¡Rebeca, escúchame atentamente!

- ¿Eh?

- Ten esto - Mario le paso a la medica el rubí - Ve hacia la sala donde estuviste cuando a Rock, encuentra a la escultura del tigre y deposita el cristal en su ojo...

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Repentinamente, la criatura se libro de su oponente enviándolo hasta la otra punta de la habitación...

- ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! - Grito Mario, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a detener al Skull Kid - ¡Pero esa puede ser nuestra única esperanza! ¡¡Ve hacia allá y obtén la fuerza para combatir a este ser!!

Rebeca estaba totalmente confundida, había despertado en un lugar desconocido y se había visto involucrada en una pelea contra una criatura desconocida... y ahora su compañero le estaba pidiendo que realice una misión que no parecía tener sentido... ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Yo no tengo idea de que estaban hablando... - Dijo Fox, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Rebeca - Pero creo que debemos confiar en nuestro amigo... ¡Así que haz lo que te dijo!

Fox dejo a su compañera para ayudar a su amigo en el forcejeo contra aquella criatura, mientras Rebeca, mas decidida que nunca, tomo fuertemente el cristal rojo, y salio corriendo en busca de aquella habitación...

La joven agente cruzó el largo túnel, pasando por todo ese oscuro camino sin fin, hasta llegar al cráter en el que había peleado contra el monstruo gigante, y de allí siguió por el siguiente túnel, hasta llegar a la sala donde ella había tocado el piano y, en consecuencia, había abierto el camino secreto...

Ambos agentes estaban sosteniendo los brazos del niño para mantenerlo quieto, pero este fue mas fuerte que ambos y logró tirarlos a sus oponentes al suelo. Mario, aun bastante adolorido, se levanto solo un poco, lo suficiente para captar la atención de su enemigo, haciendo que este se acercara lentamente hacia él, y en el momento en el que intentó atacarlo... ¡El guerrero se levanto rápidamente dando un salto y golpeando con toda su fuerza al niño! La criatura quedo aturdida después del ataque, dándole a Mario una nueva oportunidad de atacar, la cual aprovecho para tratar de golpearlo nuevamente, pero la criatura bloqueo su golpe y contraataco enviándolo contra la pared... Fox, al ver a su compañero en dificultades, corrió hacia su enemigo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se envolvía en sus propias llamas, y como si fuera un misil, Fire Fox envistió terriblemente al niño, empezando a arrástralo sobre el suelo, pero este resistió el poder de su oponente y lo empujo al suelo haciéndole sufrir el poder de su propio ataque...

Rebeca estaba apunto de llegar a la habitación indicada, se encontraba casi exhausta y le faltaba el aire, había tenido que pasar entre cinco zombis a la vez y estuvo apunto de perder la cabeza bajo las garras de aquellos monstruos salvajes en dos ocasiones... pero en ningún momento había dejado de correr y no iba a dejar de hacerlo a pesar de que estaba cansada desde antes de empezar a correr, la pelea contra aquel gusano gigante no había dejado muchas fuerzas en ella. Pero a ella no le importaba nada de eso... iba a seguir corriendo hasta terminar su misión así tuviera que caer inconsciente de nuevo. Sin embargo, estando apunto de llegar, la chica Jigglypuff se detuvo al instante en que un extraño sonido capto su atención... ¡Disparos de una Ray Gun, y se oían cerca! Creyendo que podría ser alguno de sus compañeros aun vivos, la chica corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar al salón de donde provenían los disparos, y allí encontró, aparte de los restos de unos muertos vivos, al mismo Ganondorf…

Los guerreros ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían sido tirados al suelo por aquel niño, y, aunque solo llevaban esperando diez minutos, sentían como si hubieran llevado una hora peleando… solo podían rogar que Rebeca volviera rápido y que el plan funcionara, o por lo menos que quedara algo de ellos para cuando su compañera volviera...

- ¡Ganondorf! - Grito Rebeca, sorprendida...

El líder de S.W.O.R.D. bajo su Ray Gun con la cual había acabado a los muertos vivos, y entonces se dirigió hacia su compañera...

- Rebeca... que gusto verte bien... creí que habías terminado como los otros... tu sabes...

- Si... entiendo... pero... ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Y no estabas con Peach?

- Si, estaba con ella... pero... - El tono del agente no parecía ser bueno...

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Esta muerta!? - Pregunto exaltada la chica Jigglypuff...

- ¿Has visto su cadáver?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Encontraste su cadáver en alguna parte?

- No... - Respondió confundida - No he visto nada de Peach en ningún momento...

- Pues entonces es posible que aun este viva....

- Ya veo... bien, al menos me alegro de que tú estés bien y... ¡Los muchachos! - La joven agente recordó repentinamente a sus compañeros, quienes estaban luchando contra aquella criatura...

- ¿Los... muchachos?

- ¡Casi lo olvido, Fox y Mario están en peligro!

- Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Estabas tratando de hacer algo por tus compañeros? - Pregunto el guerrero en un tono extraño...

- Pues... si, pero...

- Entonces... creo que deberías seguir con tu trabajo...

- ¿Cómo?

- Ve y cumple tu misión, como es debido...

Rebeca esta nuevamente confundida, su capitán definitivamente no estaba actuando como una persona normal, o por lo menos como ella creía que debería actuar, sin embargo, sus compañeros estaban en peligro y ellos eran mas importantes que tratar de aclarar ese misterio, por lo tanto decidió seguir la orden de su líder...

- OK... - Respondió suavemente, para luego empezar a correr nuevamente hacia su objetivo

La joven guerrera gasto sus últimos alientos en llegar a aquella sala entrando apuradamente, luego, entre enormes suspiros, la chica Jigglypuff camino hasta la escultura del tigre viendo que el cristal azul estaba ubicado en uno de los ojos del Tigre, e instantáneamente coloco el cristal rojo en el otro espacio, provocando que la escultura comenzara a moverse a un lado mostrando un compartimiento secreto, y entonces la joven vio... el poder que salvaría a sus amigos...

- ¿Estas listo?

- ¡Cuando quieras!

Mario y Fox estaban preparados para realizar un nuevo ataque, Mario se colocaba en posición listo para lanzar tantas Esferas de Fuego como pudiera, y Fox se encontraba justo atrás de él sujetando el brazo alzado de su compañero. Ambos guerreros iban a combinar sus poderes, el experto en armas usaría su habilidad para potenciar el poder de las armas sobre el brazo alzado de su compañero en un intento de que él pudiera atacar con mayor fuerza, aunque ambos sabían que, si Fox usaba su poder sobre el brazo de su compañero, este tendría que sufrir dicho poder...

Al recibir tal afirmación, Fox concentro sus poderes enviándolos al brazo de su amigo, quien instantáneamente empezó a sentir como si dicha parte de su cuerpo fuera a explotarle, pero también sentía como aquel poder, el cual estaba haciendo brillar su brazo, estaba listo para se ejecutado, y por lo tanto, teniendo ya en mira a su enemigo, el cual se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos nuevamente, el guerrero disparo una lluvia de ráfagas de fuego directamente al niño con un poder inigualable, la criatura no podía hacer nada contra aquella "lluvia de meteoritos" que no cesaba, sin embargo, esto provoco que su furia se incrementara, y en un intento de vengarse, el niño dio un increíble salto sobre la ráfagas fugaces dirigiéndose hacia los agentes, pero Mario, con una mirada de furia y dolor, alzo su brazo en dirección hacia el niño mientras seguía disparando tantas Esferas de Fuego como podía... y la criatura termino mordiendo el polvo al caer duramente al suelo... Al mismo tiempo que el agente dejo de atacar cayendo de rodillas agotado...

- ¿Estas bien, Mario? - Pregunto Fox preocupado...

- Eso creo...

Por primera vez habían logrado tumbar a su oponente, aunque esto había representado un gran esfuerzo para Mario, sin embargo, los agentes sabían que solo habían logrado ganar un poco de tiempo y el que el niño se levantaría en poco tiempo... sin embargo, aquel tiempo fue menor de lo que pensaban... ya que el niño no tardo en ponerse de pie nuevamente... la situación no era buena... pues Mario ya estaba muy cansado y Fox no sabia que podría hacer él solo para seguir haciendo tiempo para Rebeca...

El niño, más enfurecido que nunca, se lanzó contra los agentes deseando destruirlos con más fuerza que nunca... Fox corrió hacia su oponente en un intento de proteger a su compañero y golpeo al niño en el rostro aturdiéndolo levemente, pero luego de eso el niño lo golpeo por un costado enviándolo contra la pared, y entonces la criatura centro su mirada en Mario... el hombre que le había recordado el dolor cuya memoria deseaba olvidar...

El agente estaba demasiado cansado como para luchar, ni siquiera podía levantarse... y el niño ya estaba corriendo hacia él... y al estar frente a frente, la criatura levanto los brazos juntando toda su fuerza para acabar con su enemigo, quien ya veía su fin acercándose... pero entonces... como un relámpago... la agente Jigglypuff llegó corriendo y salto sobre su amigo dándole una increíble patada al niño, para luego cubrir sus dos manos con su poder especial y empezar a golpear a su enemigo tan fuerte como podía, haciendo que este optara por alejarse de la joven guerrera... quien entonces decidió ponerle fin a la pelea tomando entre sus manos el arma que había obtenido... ¡Una Bob-Omb!

Rebeca sujeto firmemente el arma entre sus manos, y corrió hacia la criatura, la cual instantáneamente ataco horizontalmente, pero la joven agente salto sobre el ataque apoyando sus pies sobre los hombros de la criatura para volver a saltar... y estando en la gran altura a la que había llegado... la joven retiro el seguro de la bomba... ¡Y la arrojo hacia el niño!

Fox y Mario cubrieron sus rostros con sus brazos protegiéndose ellos mismos de la terrible explosión que surgió frente a ellos, y se mantuvieron así hasta que la terrible luz desapareció... y entonces solo oyeron el grito de la criatura caer y caer... al mirar vieron que solo había quedado un arcada donde antes había una pared, y a través de la arcada solo había un poso sin fondo, donde seguramente habría caído el niño...

- Creo que lo lograste... - Dijo Fox...

- Nah... Yo no hice esto sola... - Contestó la joven

- Rebeca... - Llamo Mario...

Antes de que Mario dijera algo mas, la medica del equipo corrió hacia él deteniéndolo en su intento de levantarse...

- Relájate y quédate quieto... sanare tus heridas...

El agente se quedo sentado en el suelo mientras su compañera se colocaba detrás de él abrazándolo... entonces Mario empezó a oír una hermosa melodía que surgía a través de los labios de su compañera... un canto suave y profundo al mismo tiempo, el cual le hacia perder la conciencia mientras volvía a sentirse sano... todo el cansancio y el dolor de los golpes desapareció para convertirse en un profundo sueño...

Un vació... sin nada... ni luz ni oscuridad... un espacio donde solo existe uno mismo... allí era donde estaba Mario Mario... aunque no por primera vez... nuevamente estaba hundiéndose en sus pensamientos...

- Mis palabras... mis pensamientos... mis actos... pude volver a sentir quien era... pude pelear con valor... pude luchar codo a codo con mis compañeros sin que las cosas salieran mal... ahora sé que puedo ser yo mismo y estar seguro de ello... ya no tengo miedo en seguir adelante...

- Pero sigues siendo débil... - Esa voz nuevamente...

- ¿¡Qué!? - El abrió sus ojos repentinamente mirando hacia todos lados en aquel infinito vació, sin encontrar nada... - ¿¡Quién esta ahí!?

- ¡Mario! - Otra voz... otra voz le hablo... detrás de él...

- Peach...

Era ella... nuevamente esta allí... desnuda entre las sombras... parada a unos cuantos metros de él...

- Mario... escucha... Pepper te necesita...

- ¿¡Pepper!?

El agente bajo la cabeza y recordó cuando había visto a Pepper en el patio... y luego había perdido el rastro de él...

- ¿Pero donde esta? - Dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a mirar a Peach...

...pero ella ya no estaba ahí...

- ¡Peach!

Rebeca y Fox miraron como Mario se despertó repentinamente gritando el nombre "Peach", lo cual les causo, mas allá de un buen susto, una alta intriga... ¿Qué tenia que ver Peach con todo lo que había pasado?

- Mario... ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto el experto en armas...

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - Agregó la chica Jigglypuff...

El agente miró por un instante a sus compañeros para luego entrar a pensar sobre su mayor temor...

- ¿Por qué estoy viendo a Peach en mis sueños? ¿Por qué esta ella ahí? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Peach? - Mario no quería ni pensarlo... pero sabía que la respuesta podría ser que su compañera estuviese muerta...

- ¿Mario? - Preguntó nuevamente la joven agente...

El guerrero se puso de pie en un instante, ordeno un poco su mente, y miro a sus aliados...

- ¿Encontraron algo por aquí? - Pregunto con un tono fuerte y serio...

- No... este lugar es un callejón sin salida - Respondió Fox...

Mario tomó sus Ray Gun, tiro las cargas láser ya vacías y coloco unas nuevas, comprobando al mismo tiempo que aun estaba bien con respecto a la munición...

- ¡Vamos! - Grito Mario

- ¿Eh?

- ¿A dónde?

- Pepper nos necesita... tenemos que encontrarlo...


	13. Busqueda

**Super Biohazard Smash**

**XIII**

El trío del grupo S.W.O.R.D. caminaba apresurada y firmemente, guiados por Mario, mientras que cada uno pensaba y reflexionaba sobre la situación en la que se encontraban...

Rebeca Roseson se encontraba confundida al seguir a Mario, quien había dicho que debían encontrar a Pepper, el líder del equipo Bravo, pero no había dado explicaciones de porque ni les explicaba a donde estaban yendo. Ella ya se había encargado de curar a sus compañeros, y ahora los tres estaban listos para cualquier cosa que se les presentara, aunque esas palabras en su mente le resultaban irónicas incluso a ella misma... si bien habían ganado todas las grandes batallas hasta ahora... jamás hubo una batalla en la que alguno de ellos no hubiera rozado la muerte... y nada podía asegurarle que la próxima vez harían algo mas que rozarla...

Fox Mc-Cloud, por su parte, se encontraba en las mismas que su compañera con respecto a Mario, pero sus pensamientos no pasaban sobre los peligros que pudieran acecharlos, sino por sus propios actos. Él sabia lo que estaba haciendo, estaba jugando un rol especial en aquella pesadilla y contra su voluntad... y a pesar de todo seguía haciéndolo, pues temía a las consecuencias que podrían surgir por no cumplir ese papel... sin embargo, si el final de su rol resultaba ser como él temía... entonces no sabría que hacer... para él, todo estaba en juego... y ni siquiera podía compartir sus pensamientos...

Por ultimo, Mario Mario, estaba mas nervioso que nunca, él debía encontrar a Pepper lo mas rápido posible, no solo para salvarle la vida de cualquier peligro que pudiera estar acechándolo... sino también para preguntarle sobre Peach... el hecho de haber podido hablar con ella en sueños podría significar una oscura posibilidad... que ella estuviera muerta... pero él no iba a aceptar eso, de ninguna forma, al menos que encontrara su cadáver... lo cual era su mayor temor...

Y cuando llegaron al patio detrás de la mansión...

- ¿Es aquí? - Pregunto Fox

- Aquí fue donde vi a Pepper - Respondió Mario - Pero cuando llegue... él ya no estaba...

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo él entonces?

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al agente, quien busco en su mente retrocediendo hasta el momento en el que había visto a su compañero...

- Él estaba... - Dijo extrañado el guerrero - ...escondiéndose... entre esas plantas...

Mario señalo a una pared llena de arbustos a un lado del patio, al cual Rebeca se acerco y empezó a analizar, viendo que aquellas plantas eran mucho mas espesas de lo que parecían en un principio... pero a pesar de eso, parecía haber algo mas allí...

- Parece ser que hay algo aquí...

- ¿¡Qué!? - Gritaron ambos agentes al mismo tiempo

- Creo que hay un camino detrás de estas plantas...

- ¡Aun lado! - Grito Mario al mismo tiempo que alzaba su brazo...

La joven guerrera se hizo a un lado y entonces Mario, reuniendo fuerzas, arrojó una esfera de fuego directamente a los arbustos, los cuales se convirtieron en cenizas en menos tiempo del pensado, dejando a la vista la entrada a una caverna...

- Vaya secreto... - Comento la médica...

- ¡Pepper debe estar allí, vamos ahora! - Grito Mario empezando a caminar apresuradamente

Los agentes avanzaron por la oscura caverna la cual se parecía a los túneles que habían inspeccionado anteriormente, un lugar tan húmedo y oscuro, donde nuevamente debían alumbrarse con las linternas de sus armas... ellos solo esperaban que aquel camino estuviera libre de monstruos, como el anterior, pero por desgracia no fue así...

Repentinamente aparecieron dos de esos monstruos escamosos al final del túnel y empezaron a correr hacia ellos, ante lo cual Mario empezó a disparar con sus Ray Gun apuntando a ambos, deteniéndolos en donde estaban, y luego, unos ataques a distancia de la Mágnum Ray Gun y el Blasting Blade de sus compañeros dieron muerte a ambas criaturas...

- Estos lugares son peligrosos, tengan cuidado - Dijo Fox...

El trío siguió avanzando por el sector recientemente descubierto, avanzando cautelosamente, apuntando sus armas a todas direcciones en todo momento, decididos a encontrar a Pepper pasara lo que pasara... sin embargo, poco tiempo después de haber empezado con la búsqueda se dieron cuenta de algo... aquel lugar era un inmenso laberinto lleno de peligros...

- ¡Cuidado!

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, los guerreros ya estaban rodeados de serpientes...

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- ¡Corran!

El trío paso corriendo y saltando entre las serpientes, las cuales trataron por todos los medios de morderlos, pero no tuvieron la suficiente velocidad para lograrlo. Aunque ya se habían alejando de las serpientes, los miembros de S.W.O.R.D. no pensaban detenerse hasta estar a una buena distancia de ellos... sin embargo, dicho acto los hizo descuidarse, y no vieron el monstruo que estaba esperándolos hasta que fue muy tarde... La criatura escamosa saltó hacia los agentes decidido a cortarle la cabeza a uno de ellos, siendo el experto en armas su blanco, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos, el experto en armas pudo evadir el ataque, dejando al monstruo abierto al Blasting Blade de Rebeca, quien lo elimino de un corte...

- Esa estuvo cerca... - Comento el que estuvo apunto de morir...

- Sigamos avanzando... - Agrego Mario...

El trío siguió el laberinto que parecía una mezcla de cavernas antiguas con caminos urbanos, con una alta humedad y suciedad por todos lados... hasta que empezaron a escuchar un ruido muy particular, un sonido vibrante, el cual resonaba en toda la caverna... los guerreros se guiaron por el sonido, y finalmente llegaron hasta una zona donde se habían colocado bombillas de luz colgando del techo... y lo mas sorprendente era lo que se había construido allí... un inmenso generador...

- ¿Qué hace semejante maquinaria en semejante lugar? - Pregunto Rebeca...

- Debe ser un buen lugar para esconderlo - Respondió Mario - Mira - Agregó, señalando hacia abajo - Por allí pasa un río subterráneo, el cual debe ser la base de la energía...

- ¿Pero para que necesitan un generador tan grande? - Pregunto nuevamente la joven agente

- Obviamente debe ser para algo que use mucha energía...

Sin encontrar nada de utilidad en ese lugar, los guerreros siguieron buscando... pero había alguien que estaba cansado de seguir adelante sin aclararse una duda...

- Mario - Dijo el experto en armas - ¿Cómo sabes que Pepper nos necesita?

- ¿Eh? - Mario se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta...

- después de la pelea contra aquella criatura, te despertaste demasiado alarmado, y entonces dijiste que Pepper nos necesitaba, por lo cual te seguimos sin cuestionar, pero acláranos... ¿Cómo sabes eso?

El agente le dio la espalda a su compañero, él no quería responder... no porque no confiara en ellos o algo por el estilo, sino porque no sabía como explicarlo...

- Es... difícil de explicar... pero lo sé, estoy casi seguro de que Pepper necesita nuestra ayuda...

- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso te lo dijo telepáticamente mientras dormías o algo?

El guerrero no dio respuesta en palabras... pero su mirada fue más que suficiente para hacer que Fox sintiera como si hubiera acertado...

- ¿Acaso... ? - Empezó a hablar Rebeca...

- Olvídense de eso - Interrumpió Mario - Si Pepper aun esta vivo, debemos darnos prisa o podríamos llegar tarde... y sinceramente no quiero perder mas compañeros, además creo que él sabe donde pueden estar Peach y Ganondorf... andando...

Mario empezó a caminar nuevamente, y al instante lo siguió Fox, quien decidió dejar de preguntar... pero la medica del equipo se quedo pensativa en donde estaba...

- ¡Rebeca! - Grito Mario, a unos cuantos metros de ella - ¿Qué esperas? Tenemos que apurarnos

Sin embargo la chica parecía no escucharle... acaba de recordar algo que no podía creer haber olvidado, y al ver tal reacción, sus compañeros decidieron acercársele nuevamente...

- Oye... ¿Estas bien?

- Yo... - Dijo Rebeca...

- ¿Tú qué?

- Yo vi a Ganondorf...

- ¿¡QUÉ!? - Mario se sobresalto al oír eso... - ¿¡Cómo que lo viste!?

- Si... me encontré con Ganondorf, él esta bien...

- ¿¡Cuando te lo encontraste!? - Pregunto el experto en armas...

- Fue cuando estaba yendo a donde Mario me mando para buscar el "poder" para derrotar a aquella criatura... en ese momento lo encontré luego de que él acabara con algunos de esos cadáveres caminantes...

- ¿¡En verdad él esta bien!?

- Sí... no le paso nada... pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Es que... cuando hable con él... él estaba... no sé... actuando raro...

- ¿Raro?

- Solo puedo decir que no actuó como actuaría normalmente... al menos eso creo yo...

- ¿¡Y que hay de Peach!? ¿¡Le preguntaste sobre ella!? - Pregunto Mario alarmado...

- Sí... él dijo que no sabe que fue de ella, pero que puede estar viva, ya que nadie ha visto su cadáver...

- ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste esto antes?

- Ni yo misma puedo creer que se me olvido... lo siento...

Hubo un minutos de silencio... los tres agentes se miraron entre ellos intercambiando varias miradas, y al final todo termino en un suspiro simultaneo...

- Bueno... al menos sabemos que él esta bien... - Dijo Fox

- Es verdad... ahora solo faltan Pepper y Peach...

Y como respuesta a sus palabras... un terrible grito se oyó entre las cavernas... resonando en todo el lugar... era un grito de dolor... un grito de una voz conocida...

- ¡¡Pepper!!

Sabiendo que ya estaban cerca y temiendo lo peor, los agentes corrieron a todo lo que daban sus piernas, rogando llegar a tiempo...


	14. Manteniendo la Fe

**Super Biohazard Smash**

**XIV**

- ¡¡Pepper!!

Los tres agentes corrían desesperados al escuchar el grito de su compañero... temiendo que hubiese pasado lo peor... se oían disparos a lo lejos, pero era difícil seguir el sonido en un laberinto de túneles, sin embargo, la desesperación llevo los cinco sentidos al máximo llevándolos por el camino correcto, hasta que estaban seguros de que, al doblar la esquina que tenían frente a ellos, encontrarían a Pepper... y repentinamente vieron como uno de esos monstruos verdes caía muerto por unos disparos frente a ellos...

- ¡¡Pepper!! - Grito Mario, doblando la esquina...

Y allí estaba, sentado contra la pared, con las piernas heridas... Pepper estaba vivo...

- Mario... - Dijo Pepper, con un tono de alegría - Gracias al cielo que llegaste... Peach tenía razón...

- ¿¡Peach!?

Mario tenía frente a él su oportunidad para encontrar a Peach, y según las palabras de Pepper, parecía ser que ella estaba viva...

- ¿Uh? - Pepper se vio sorprendido al ver a Fox y a Rebeca detrás de Mario - ¡Alto ahí! - Grito, alzando su Super Scope

Fox y Rebeca se quedaron paralizados al ver que Pepper les estaba apuntando a ellos...

- Pepper ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto Rebeca

- Somos nosotros, tus compañeros... - Agrego Fox...

- ¡Mario, hazte a un lado! - Grito Pepper

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Sal del medio!

Sin entender que ocurría, Mario obedeció al segundo líder de S.W.O.R.D. retirándose de su posición entre sus compañeros ya qué, por lo menos, Pepper no parecía que fuera a disparar...

- Pepper... ¿Por que nos apuntas? - Dijo Rebeca, asustada...

- Pepper, explícate... - Agrego Mario...

- Ah... no sé quien sea... pero sé que hay un traidor en el equipo...

- ¿¡Qué!? - Gritaron los tres agentes al mismo instante...

- Solo sé que no somos Mario, Peach y yo... pero no puedo confiar en nadie mas... alguien del equipo nos vendió... todos los movimientos de S.W.O.R.D. estaban controlados... por Master Hand...

- ¿¡Master Hand!?

La corporación Master Hand... la internacional empresa medica... la mas famosa y la mejor en creación de remedios para todo tipo de enfermedades... una empresa apreciada por todo el mundo... cuyo nombre, cuya traducción significaba "Mano Maestra", se refería a las manos creadoras de la medicina... o mas bien, de la vida... ¿Qué diablos tenia que ver una empresa tan honrada con el grupo S.W.O.R.D.?

- Pepper... no te entiendo - Dijo el único en quien Pepper confiaba...

- ¡Yo sí! - Contesto rápidamente la joven agente

- ¿¡Qué!? - Pregunto Fox

- Yo ya sabia que Master Hand estaba involucrada con estos sucesos por cosas que ocurrieron poco después de que nosotros, los del equipo Bravo, llegáramos a Lost Wood, pero... ¿Estas diciendo que nuestras acciones eran controladas por esa empresa?

- Master Hand no esta simplemente involucrada con esto... ¡Master Hand... ! **¡¡¡¡AGH!!!!**

Siendo la sorpresa más aterradora de todas... ¡El rayo de una Ray Gun pasó entre los agentes y llegó a Pepper!

- Destruyan... Master Hand... - Las ultimas palabras antes de morir...

- ¡¡Pepper!!

La chica Jigglypuff corrió a arrodillarse entre frente al cadáver de su líder, sintiendo el mismo dolor que había sentido con la muerte de Rock, pero esta vez, no fue capaz de contenerlo, dejando que todo se desparramara como lagrimas...

Fox fue a arrodillarse también junto a su compañera, pero Mario, en cambio, estaba al borde de la locura con todas las emociones que cruzaban por su cabeza... esto era el colmo, lo peor que había pasado desde que llegaron a la mansión, si bien Pepper no era el primero de sus aliados que moría frente a él, este sí había sido el mas provocante de los casos... ya que él no había muerto para salvar a alguien como Rock, y no había sido acecinado por monstruos como el resto de sus compañeros... ¡Pepper había muerto por el disparo de una Ray Gun, había sido acecinado por alguien consciente! Y como si eso fuera poco, con la muerte de Pepper ¡Mario había perdido su única pista sobre Peach!

Todo eso definitivamente había sido lo peor, al menos para él, y por ninguna razón iba a permitir que el hombre que jaló el gatillo se escapara, lo cual sabia que estaba intentando hacer al escuchar los pasos entre las sombras del camino por el cual llegaron... y sin pensarlo, ni preocupándose por las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar por separarse de sus compañero, Mario corrió tras aquel a quien estaba dispuesto a matar...

Corrió y corrió entre las sombras, sin usar la vista sino el oído para avanzar, buscando y siguiendo esos pasos apurados por perderlo, pero a pesar de sus intentos, aquello era una prueba muy difícil... era casi imposible encontrar a alguien en un laberinto de sombras, sin mencionar el elemento que Mario casi había olvidado: había monstruos...

Dándole casi un susto de muerte, uno de esos monstruos mas que molestos apareció saltando hacia él para clavarle las garras, pero el guerrero, como si quisiera descargar su furia en ese monstruo, rápidamente alzo el brazo disparando una esfera de fuego que exploto en el pecho del monstruo dándole muerte instantánea...

Pero aunque eso fue una victoria, también fue una derrota, pues el agente ya había perdido definitivamente el rastro del acecino, ya no se oían mas pasos, no se podía escuchar ningún sonido y no tenia forma de saber donde diablos él estaba...

Nuevamente una increíble sensación de soledad invadió a Mario... sin saber que hacer, ni con su búsqueda, ni con su furia, ni con él mismo, volvió a sentirse un inútil... esa sensación que tanto deseaba superar lo estaba invadiendo nuevamente... lo cual provoco que él decidiera, por si mismo, perder su temperamento...

- ¡¡COBARDE!! - Grito como loco, tratando de liberar su furia - ¡¡Desgraciado, mataste a Pepper y corriste como la rata que eres, pero te juro que te atraparé así sea lo ultimo que haga!! - Siguió... mientras caminaba sin saber por donde iba - ¿¡Crees que puedes escapar, eh!? ¿¡Acaso crees que puedes divertirte con S.W.O.R.D. como quieras!? ¡¡Ya veras como te arrepientes por todo esto!! ¡¡¡Te juro que vas a sufrir todo lo que mis compañeros muertos han sufrido!!!

Y en medio de la furia, Mario olvido por donde iba, olvido el peligro del camino... y cayó al más oscuro de los hoyos...

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué me siento un inútil? ¿Por qué quiero huir de mi mismo? ¿Por qué tengo miedo? ¿Por que causa están todos mis compañeros muertos? ¿Por qué me dejo llevar por la furia para luego perder el control de mi mismo? ¿Por qué perdí al acecino? ¿Por que no encuentro a Peach? ¿¡Y por qué no sé ninguna de las respuestas!?_

Al abrir los ojos, sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado luego de quedar inconsciente luego de la caída, Mario se vio a si mismo colgando de una escalera, sujetándose con su propio brazo, el cual subconscientemente lo mantuvo durante su "siesta", salvándole de caer al rió subterráneo, el cual podía escuchar desde allí y cuyo sonido le había despertado...

- No puedo rendirme... - Dijo en voz alta, tratando de recuperar ánimos...

Ajustándose a la escalera con brazos y piernas, el agente empezó a subir, esperando encontrar alguna luz al final del camino, pero la escalera era mucho mas larga de lo que se podía creer...

_- ¿Que demonios esta pasando en este mundo? Primero muertos vivos, ya sean humanos, perros y cuervos, luego aquella planta de fuego, seguido por dos gusanos-insectos increíblemente grandes, después la ameba gigante, las criaturas reptil-gorila, y ese niño condenado... ¿¡Dónde estoy!? ¿¡En la tierra o en el infierno!? ¿¡Es esto real!? ¿¡Cómo puede ser real algo así!? ¡Los monstruos así no existen, ni los muertos vuelven a la vida! ¡¡Si existieran cosas así el mundo seria un caos!! Simplemente no entiendo... y tengo miedo... miedo de estar solo, no quiero estar solo... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Seria mas fácil si me suicidara aquí mismo, para terminar con todo de una vez... esto es como estar en una pesadilla de la cual no puedo despertar, sin importar cuan duro trate, esta pesadilla sigue y sigue y sigue... mostrándome cosas cada vez mas horrendas... pero... yo no soy el único... no... Fox y Rebeca también están sufriendo como yo... y Peach también esta en esto, y todavía no se lo que pasa..._

Finalmente el guerrero estaba llegando al final de la escalera...

_- No importa si esto es real o es una pesadilla... ¡Yo seguiré peleando hasta el final!_

Él seguía en las cavernas... pero ahora estaba en un sector muy diferente... el suelo era recto y había una especie de neblina en el aire... y frente a él un largo corredor... el cual lo llevo hasta una cámara irreal, con una plataforma en el centro conectada al camino por el que vino, una puerta al final, y un abismo sin fin, cubierto por la neblina. En el centro de la plataforma había una tumba de piedra gastada... y para su mayor sorpresa, frente a la tumba estaba el principal agente de S.W.O.R.D.

- Ganondorf... - Llamó Mario

- ¿Eh? - El líder de S.W.O.R.D. dio media vuelta - ¡Mario!

- Aja... el mismo - Contesto, con cierto toque de ironía...

- Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí... este es el lugar en el que menos esperaría encontrar a alguno de mis compañeros...

- Sí... igualmente yo, ¿Sabes?

- Mario... ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Mario, alarmado por la conducta del agente, quien no parecía ser él mismo...

- Yo sí, estoy bien... ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Pues... yo estoy bien, he podido cuidarme de esos monstruos y...

Tan rápido como un gato, aprovechando la distracción de Ganondorf... ¡Mario le arrebató la Ray Gun!

- ¡¡Hey!! ¿¡Qué haces!?

Pero antes de poder tratar de recuperar su arma, el guerrero recibió una patada en el estomago siendo empujado hasta la tumba, y luego se encontró con la mano extendida de Mario... lista para disparar una esfera de fuego...

- ¡¡Mario!! ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?

- Nada importante... solo quiero aclararme unas dudas...

El guerrero no iba a dejar a su sospechoso tan rápido... no le gustaba la idea, pero tenia razones de mas para pensar que Ganondorf ocultaba algo. Primero él había desaparecido junto con Peach, y desde entonces no había tenido rastro de él, luego el relato de Rebeca, quien afirmaba que su líder había actuado de manera muy extraña, sin mencionar que, según él, tampoco sabia nada sobre Peach, y además, él era el único capaz de ser el responsable por la muerte de Pepper y el traidor que el difunto había mencionado... Fox y Rebeca estaban con él, el resto de sus compañeros estaban muertos, y Peach había sido descartada por el mismo Pepper... solo quedaba Ganondorf... a quien le sacaría toda la verdad en ese instante...

- ¿Uh?

Pero por desgracia, la suerte no estaba de su lado en ese momento... ambos agentes escucharon los pasos de algo entrando la puerta al fondo del salón... y al mirar... vieron algo que, como casi todo lo ya visto, no podían creer... ¡El niño estaba allí! ¡¡Aquel niño deforme que casi mata al trío de agentes la vez pasada estaba allí!! Este se veía aturdido y cansado, pero cuando vio a los agentes... estallo en ira, y dando un grito de guerra y tristeza, la criatura sufrió una mutación... su espalda se hinchó de músculos, mientras que alrededor de esta empezaban a salir tentáculos... y definitivamente, ambos guerreros estaban en problemas...

- ¡Mario, podemos hablar de lo que quieras luego, pero ahora tenemos un problema!

El guerrero sabia que no podría vencer a ese niño solo, ya que casi había muerto a manos de él la vez pasada, y ahora no estaban Fox y Rebeca... solo estaba Ganondorf... y aunque no sabia si podía confiar en él, debía correr el riesgo...

- Ten...

Mario le devolvió la Ray Gun a Ganondorf, para luego correrlo del camino y disparar las esferas de fuego preparadas contra el niño, quien recibió de lleno el ataque... pero no recibió ni un rasguño... la criatura solo dio un salto parándose sobre la tumba, quedando frente a ambos guerreros, ante lo cual el líder de S.W.O.R.D. golpeo su pierna derecha, haciéndole tropezar para evitar que ataque, y así tomar la oportunidad de retroceder, pero al hacerlo, los agentes se dieron cuenta de algo... ellos estaban en una plataforma sin barreras, y un paso en falso podría tirarlos hacia aquel abismo, y quien sabría lo que les esperaba allí...

- Aunque esto también es una ventaja - Pensó Mario - Si hago caer a ese niño, el problema estará solucionado...

Algo le decía a Mario que, lo que cayera allí, jamás volvería a salir, y eso era lo ideal para aplicarle a su enemigo... por lo tanto empezó atacando con ambas Ray Gun, sumada la de Ganondorf, pero el ataque no era efectivo, ya que la criatura seguía avanzando hacia ellos...

- Ataca cuando ya no tenga defensa... - Dijo el agente, deteniendo sus disparos y los de su líder

- ¿Y eso cuando es?

- Ya veras...

La criatura se fue acercando lentamente, mientras el brazo de Mario se iba cubriendo lentamente en llamas y Ganondorf preparaba su Warlock Punch... y al estar cerca... ¡El niño atacó! ¡¡Pero Mario detuvo el golpe con su propio puño de fuego!! Y el líder de S.W.O.R.D., viendo ahí su oportunidad ¡¡Libero su Warlcok Punch tirando al niño contra la tumba!!

- ¿No pudo ser hacia el abismo? - Pensó Mario...

Lamentablemente no había sido lo ideal, lo cual hubiera eliminado a la criatura de una buena vez, pero Mario no iba a dejar perder aquella oportunidad de tener al niño extremadamente aturdido, por lo tanto corrió hacia él mientras aun se estaba levantando tomándolo del cuello, sujetándolo tan fuerte como podía mientras la criatura luchaba como loco por liberarse. En ese estado, el agente iba arrastrando al niño poco a poco hacia el abismo, pero al estar apunto de lograrlo... ¡La criatura se libero gracias a sus tentáculos! ¡¡Y empujo a Mario hacia el abismo!!

_- No puedo morir aquí..._

Rápidamente Mario extendió su brazo, con una velocidad que ni él mismo conocía, y alcanzo a sujetar la punta de uno de los tentáculos del niño, mientras que sus pies se mantenían en el borde de la plataforma... sintiéndose ridículo al ver que su vida estaba dependiendo de su propio enemigo, y para su fortuna, su compañero, quien era mas fuerte físicamente que él, sujeto rápidamente al niño por la espalda, jalándolo hacia el centro de la plataforma, haciendo que Mario volviera a esta, y entonces, el guerrero aprovecho para acercarse a la criatura sujetada, apoyar su mano sobre la base de su rostro... ¡Liberar una esfera de fuego justo frente a él! El niño grito de dolor, pero su lamento no terminaba allí ¡Ya que Ganondorf libero una explosión entre él y el niño golpeándole terriblemente! Y entonces, estando entre ambos agentes... la criatura recibió los puños de ambos a ambos lados de su cabeza, haciéndole sentir triste y furioso, por lo cual rápidamente golpeo a ambos agentes extendiendo sus brazos a la vez que giraba...

El líder de S.W.O.R.D., sorprendido por la existencia de tal ser, decidió volver a atacar, y no encontró mejor manera que saltando sobre la tumba y atacarlo desde lo alto, y así lo hizo, sin embargo, tan pronto puso sus pies sobre aquel ataúd de roca, el Skull Kid grito furioso y ataco al agente sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar. Ganondorf empezó a retroceder poco a poco mientras bloqueaba los ataques de la criatura, pero ya no sabía como salir de aquella situación. Sin embargo, todo aquello fue contemplado por Mario, quien entendió que había algo en aquella tumba que el niño quería resguardar, pero no podía imaginar que...

- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo... - Pensó rápidamente...

En un instante corrió hacia la tumba y empezó a empujar la tapa de esta tratando de moverla, pero esta era mas pesada de lo que pensó, y por mas que trato, no pudo mover la pesada roca mas de dos centímetros, lo cual fue suficiente para alertar al Skull Kid, quien rápidamente dejo a su objetivo para saltar sobre la tumba y tratar de atacar a aquel que, según él, trataba de apoderarse de su tesoro mas preciado, este se cubrió con ambos brazos esperando el golpe del niño, pero para su sorpresa su líder salto y golpeo al niño por la espalda arrojándolo al suelo cerca de una columna de piedra, la cual tenia una cadena en esta. Fue entonces cuando Mario notó esa cadena, la cual iba hasta el techo de la caverna y volvía a la tumba, dicha cadena estaba enganchada a la tapa de la tumba, y no era solo una... habían cuatro cadenas que se conectaban con cuatro columnas que estaban en las cuatro esquinas de la plataforma, y al analizar ese mecanismo, el agente entendió que si tiraba esas piedras la tumba se abriría sola...

- ¡Ganondorf, entretenlo un minuto! - Grito Mario

- ¿¡Qué!?

Ganondorf no entendía en ningún sentido lo que Mario le estaba pidiendo, sin mencionar que la palabra "minuto" ya le parecía mucho tiempo... solo esperaba que Mario supiera lo que estaba haciendo...

Mario rápidamente corrió hacia la primera columna que encontró y, de un rápido empujón, la tiro hacia el abismo, haciendo que esta empezara a jalar la cadena... pero no era suficiente, aparentemente necesitaba del peso de las cuatro columnas para que la tapa de la tumba se moviera, así que rápidamente corrió hacia la segunda, la cual tiro de una patada. Las otras dos estaban cerca de Ganondorf, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para detener al Skull Kid... quizás aquello era mas riesgoso... pero debía hacerlo...

- ¡Ganondorf, hazte a un lado! - Grito Mario...

Rápidamente, creyendo que su compañero ya tenia todo listo, el agente salto hacia atrás pasando por encima de la tumba y alejándose del niño mientras Mario pasaba por un lado y corría a golpear la tercera columna derrumbándola rápidamente, solo para ver que el niño estaba apunto de golpearlo, pero el guerrero pudo rápidamente deslizarse a un lado de aquel ser, logrando llegar hasta la cuarta columna...

- Creo que es hora de que veamos aquello que quieres resguardar... - Le dijo Mario a aquel ser al mismo tiempo que empujaba con una mano la ultima piedra...

El peso de las cuatro piedras logro superar al de la tapa de la tumba, y así las cadenas empezaron a deslizar dicha tapa a un lado, dejando a la vista el contenido de aquella tumba, el cual solo guardaba el cadáver de un hada, una mujer que en sus tiempos seguramente había sido muy hermosa, pero que ahora solo era un conjunto de polvo de varias años...

- Ma... ma... - Dijo el niño, acercándose a la tumba... - Tael...

La criatura empezó a llorar tristemente frente a la tumba... transmitiendo su tristeza al agente que le había revelado la oscura realidad de la muerte de su madre...

- ¡Olvida todo esto! - Le grito el guerrero al niño, quien le dirigió una triste mirada... - Ella ya lleva años de dejar este mundo al igual que tu...

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué eres ahora? Te has convertido en un ente sin razón para estar en este mundo, una sombra en un mundo de luces atrapada en este infierno, una cosa inservible que solo amenaza este mundo...

Rápidamente Mario sujeto al niño por la túnica levantándolo frente a él y llevándolo lentamente hacia el borde de la plataforma sin que este se resistiera...

- ¡Abandona este mundo que ya no te corresponde y encuéntrate con quienes te esperan en el mas allá!

Sin decir una palabra mas, Mario soltó al niño empujándolo hacia el abismo, esperando que eso liberase a aquella criatura de su pena... pero aquel niño quería también vengarse con aquel agente, ya que su ya oscura vida había llegado hasta el peor de los puntos desde que él apareció, y por lo tanto, rápidamente extendió uno de sus tentáculos sujetándolo por la muñeca... ¡Y se lo llevo consigo! Mario empezó a caer rápidamente por el abismo, viendo como su fin se acercaba en el momento en el que menos lo esperaba... ya había llegado al punto en el que no podría alcanzar el borde de la plataforma por ningún medio... pero repentinamente, el guerrero sintió como su mano era apretada fuertemente por otra mas... y repentinamente paro de caer quedando colgado por aquella que lo sujetaba... lo cual, para su sorpresa, era el mismo Ganondorf; aquel a quien antes había apuntado con un arma le estaba salvado la vida, y como si eso fuera poco, Ganondorf ni siquiera estaba en la plataforma, sino que estaba colgando él también sujetándose a una de las cadenas mientras sostenía a su compañero, en pocas palabras, él estaba arriesgando su vida para salvar la suya... y sorprendentemente el líder de SWORD pudo levantar a levantar a su compañero a pesar del gran esfuerzo que se necesitaba... y luego ambos miraron hacia el abismo, por donde ya no había rastro del niño...

- ¿Crees que eso lo haya eliminado?

- No lo sé... esa criatura ha resistido tanto que, si no es por él mismo, no creo que muera...

- Ya veo... entonces iré a investigar... - Dijo Ganondorf, empezando a caminar por el camino por el que Mario había llegado a esa habitación...

- ¿Pero que harás si lo encuentras? - Pregunto el guerrero, preocupado

- Tranquilo - Respondió al detenerse - No estoy tan loco como para enfrentarlo...

- Ya veo... pues suerte...

Ganondorf empezó nuevamente a caminar hacia aquella salida, pero justo antes de que se fuera, Mario lo llamo nuevamente...

- ¡Ganondorf!

- ¿Sí?

- Yo... yo quería decirte que...

- ¿Eh?

- Yo... lo siento, amigo... perdón...

- Je... no hay problema - Respondió con un gesto de amistad mientras se iba finalmente...

- Gracias... - Susurro el agente...

Si bien en un comienzo había sospechado de que Ganondorf era el traidor, ya no podía creer en aquello, después de que él le había salvado la vida arriesgando la suya... esa clase de acciones no eran las de un traidor, sino las de un gran líder que se preocupaba por sus compañeros... y ahora Mario no podía evitar sentirse arrepentido... pero no era el tiempo de pensar en eso... él debía seguir adelante en su "misión", por lo tanto, dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación por el otro camino que quedaba...


	15. Secreto Oculto

**Super Biohazard Smash**

**XV**

Fox y Rebeca se encontraban aun merodeando las cavernas en las cuales ya llevaban un buen tiempo, aun sin encontrar nada en especial mas allá de aquel misterioso generador y a su amigo Pepper, quien había muerto misteriosamente de un disparo, lo cual provoco que su compañero, Mario, se separa de ellos sin dejar rastro... y ahora no podían encontrarlo...

- Debemos darnos prisa, Mario puede estar en serios problemas... - Dijo el especialista en armas...

- Eso ya lo sé... ¿Pero por qué estas TAN preocupado por algo que ha sido así desde que llegamos a este desgraciado lugar?

- No lo sé... es como un presentimiento... pero espero que las Tres Diosas quieran que me equivoque... o sino...

- ¿O sino? Fox... ¿Hay algo que deba saber y no me hayas dicho?

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

- Es como si supieras que hay algo por aquí que pudo haber atrapado a Mario... ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No digas tonterías... de conocer este lugar ya estaríamos afuera...

- Es verdad... disculpa...

- No tienes que pedir perdón Rebeca... - Dijo el hombre zorro, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su interior...

- Mira eso...

Rebeca señalo a un hueco en la pared muy particular, era un espacio cuadrado cubierto de telarañas, y a través de este se veía cierto objeto azul... la chica cuidadosamente se acerco hacia aquel hueco en la pared y, un poco asqueada, removió las telarañas hasta descubrir aquello que estaba oculto... era un libro azul, pero con cierta particularidad... era idéntico al libro rojo en el cual encontraron el Medallón del Águila, y al revisar el libro sus sospechas fueron confirmadas... encontró el medallón plateado... el Medallón del Lobo

Por otro lado, Mario no se sentía muy afortunado que digamos... aquel lugar era cada vez mas complicado, sin mencionar que él jamás había sido bueno para los laberintos... era como si él tuviera que superar sus propias debilidades en aquella pesadilla... y quien sabe, quizás todo esto le serviría de algo... si sobrevivía...

Sin embargo, parecía ser que la suerte había vuelto a abandonarlo cuando encontró una gran roca de casi cuatro metros cubriendo su camino, la cual pateo para desahogar un poco su enojo, lo cual fue su mayor error, pues la roca se movió ligeramente... ¡Y empezó a rodar en dirección a él! Mario volteo y corrió rápidamente hacia la primera curva que pudiera encontrar, y termino rodando en el suelo escapando justo a tiempo de la gran roca, quien siguió su camino hasta estrellarse y enterrarse contra una pared... sin embargo, aquella roca dejo algo al salir de su ubicación...

Al final de aquel corredor ya desbloqueado se encontraba una puerta doble que lo condujo hasta una gran habitación con un poco de iluminación, cuyo origen le era un completo misterio... pero el problema entonces era el ambiente de aquella habitación... ¡Estaba llena de telarañas! El agente rápidamente tomo sus Ray Gun recordando su anterior encuentro con arañas, quienes le habían costado un buen esfuerzo, y era muy probable que otro encuentro semejante estuviera por pasar...

El guerrero avanzo cautelosamente por aquel cuarto peculiarmente silencioso... si bien creía que se encontraría con alguna tarántula, la situación parecía decir lo contrario... por lo cual se relajo un poco, pero no bajo la guardia... eso ya le había traído problemas anteriormente, y no pensaba cometer el mismo error nuevamente...

Sin embargo, su intuición no se equivoco esa vez... él tenia razón... estaba en peligro...

- ¿¡Pero que... !?

Tan pronto miro hacia el techo de la habitación, vio algo que lo dejo plasmado... nuevamente tuvo que encontrarse con algo así... otro horrible y terrible monstruo superior a todo lo "típico" en aquella mansión... pero inclusive esa clase de monstruo se estaba volviendo típico... de no ser por que este era el mas asqueroso de todos...

Un insecto, una babosa, un bicho, una larva, un cíclope... no, esta vez no había con que compararlo... ese ser solo podía ser llamado monstruo y nada mas... lo mas llamativo era el único ojo que tenia sobre sus hombros de coraza, de los cuales salían dos brazos de insectos que terminaban en dos grandes tenazas... el resto de su cuerpo parecía de babosa o larva, solo era una masa arrugada que terminaba en un fragmento duro... A fin de cuentas, al ver a Mario, esa criatura sintió lo mismo que el resto de los monstruos... el deseo de matar...

Y el combate se inicio...

La criatura se soltó del techo dirigiéndose hacia Mario, quien rápidamente salto hacia atrás evitando ser alcanzado por aquellas terribles tenazas... y rápidamente tomo sus armas disparando rápidamente hacia la criatura... pero definitivamente la suerte seguía en su contra, ya que la criatura no se vio afectada en nada por los disparos...

- ¿Otra vez tendré que probar con mis puños? - Pensó al instante de encontrarse nuevamente en esa situación...

Sin detenerse a pensar, Mario salto a patear a la criatura, pero aparentemente él sintió mas el golpe que su oponente... aquella coraza era realmente dura. Tan pronto puso los pies sobre la tierra, estando decidido a no detenerse, el guerrero empezó a atacar con sus puños constantemente hacia el cuerpo del monstruo, pero nada parecía funcionar, sus partes sólidas eran demasiado duras, y las partes blandas eran por demás resbaladizas... ¿Cómo se supone que iba a dañarlo así?

- Tengo que encontrar su punto débil... - Pensó, basándose en su experiencia contra monstruos...

Para su infortunio, el monstruo se lanzo a atacarlo, empujándolo hacia atrás luego de rasguñar seriamente el lado izquierdo de su pecho... aunque el agente no iba a preocuparse por eso. La criatura se acerco hacia él de un salto, pero ante eso el guerrero salto sobre esta logrando esquivarlo, y mientras se mantenía en el aire, dio nuevamente una oportunidad a sus Ray Gun disparando desde allí constantemente, sin lograr nada sobre aquella criatura... pero, cuando piso el suelo nuevamente, disparo ambas armas simultáneamente dando justo en el blanco... el ojo de la criatura...

El monstruo se retorció de dolor al ser golpeado en su punto vital... y al instante se baso en sus instintos escapando hacia una de las columnas del cuarto y empezar a escalarla. Mario sentía que ya podría ganar esa pelea sin muchas dificultades, el monstruo no tenía a donde huir y él ya sabia como vencerlo... pero no contaba con lo que aquella criatura pensaba hacer a continuación... ¡Lanzar telarañas! Mario quedo rodeado de toda aquella tela pegajosa... le costaba mover los brazos y ni hablar de los pies, estaba atrapado en un área a merced de aquel monstruo... y no solo de aquello... desde lo alto de la habitación... ¡El monstruo dejo caer tres huevos! ¡¡Huevos que al instante se convirtieron en tarántulas gigantes, las mismas que había visto antes!! El guerrero hizo un esfuerzo por mover su mano derecha y alzar la Ray Gun hacia las tarántulas que rápidamente se acercaban a él, y al hacerlo empezó a disparar, pero poca efectividad tenia contra las arañas que rápidamente se acercaban a él... ¿Qué podía hacer? Él conocía una ultima alternativa, pero era algo realmente peligroso... tanto que podría matarse a si mismo en el acto... pero ya no había alternativa, era todo o nada...

Mario, tan decidido como asustado, soltó la Ray Gun... reunió todas sus fuerzas... ¡¡Y disparo un alto numero de Esferas de Fuego hacia las arañas!! De las cuales solo una sobrevivió, pero no por mucho, ya que el fuego no cayó solo sobre las arañas, sino sobre la telaraña del lugar, la cual empezó a expandirse rápidamente, como sangre en el agua, invadiendo todo el lugar en menos tiempo del que podría imaginar...

Con un buen esfuerzo, el agente pudo liberarse de sus ataduras junto a sus armas justo cuando el fuego lo estaba invadiéndolo, y rápidamente el guerrero disparo múltiples rayos apuntando hacia el ojo de la criatura, hasta que finalmente acertó uno de los disparos, provocando que la criatura cayera al suelo frente a él...

En esos momentos ambos enemigos estaban peleando en medio de un infierno, en el cual ambos podrían morir por el menor descuido. Mario pensó que no debía darle oportunidad al monstruo para realizar algún ataque, por lo cual empezó a disparar nuevamente contra el monstruo, sabiendo que podría acabarla si seguía acertando a su ojo, pero para su mala suerte, la criatura se agacho, ocultando su punto vital. El guerrero trato de buscar algún ángulo para acertar a la pequeña parte expuesta de su blanco, pero al hacerlo descuido el resto del cuerpo de su enemigo, y fue muy tarde para él cuando la criatura lanzó múltiples chorros de telaraña, los cuales atraparon sus manos, sus pies, sus codos, sus rodillas y parte de su torso, haciéndolo soltar las Ray Gun y empezando a atraerlo hacia él, Mario se resistía como podía, tenia que encontrar la manera de liberarse o seria devorado por el monstruo... pero el tiempo no le alcanzo para cuando la criatura se lanzo a envestirlo y tirarlo a rodar por el suelo hasta quedar a una buena distancia, afortunadamente no había caído en medio de las llamas... pero desgraciadamente tampoco había sido liberado de las telarañas, y nuevamente estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la criatura... Mario se resistía como podía, pero el monstruo volvió a arrojarle hilos de telaraña sujetándolo mas fuertemente y, para colmo, uno de los chorros cubrió todo su cuello ¡Y ya no podía respirar! Y para colmo, era evidente que si el monstruo lo atrapaba esta vez lo mataría. El agente ya estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía dejarse atrapar, pero si se resistía no podía respirar, ante la situación, él decidió resistir un poco tratando de ganar tiempo, pero por mas que pensaba no se le ocurría nada, y sus fuerzas se estaban acabando... el guerrero empezó a sentir que se desmayaba, hasta que...

- ¡¡¡MARIO!!!

Como un rayo de luz, Fox entro a la habitación abriendo la puerta de par en par y corriendo hacia las telarañas cortándolas al instante, Mario cayó al suelo cansado pero al fin aliviado, ante lo cual Fox corrió rápidamente tomándolo en brazos...

- ¡Mario! ¿¡Estas bien!?

- F-Fox... - El agente abrió los ojos encontrándose a su amigo, y ha algo mas - ¡¡Cuidado!!

Fox rápidamente vio que el aquel monstruo estaba apunto de pisotearlos, y rápidamente salto llevando a Mario lejos de allí...

- Mario... perdóname... - Dijo Fox, evidentemente arrepentido por alguna causa desconocida...

- ¿De que hablas?

- Escúchame, escúchame atentamente - Continuo el experto en armas con un tono evidentemente serio - Sal de aquí, tienes que llegar al final del laberinto...

Fox se puso de pie mirando al monstruo que se acercaba a ellos...

- ¿Cómo que salga de aquí? ¡No puedo dejarte solo!

- ¡¡Tienes que hacerlo, sino, jamás podremos salvar a Peach y detener a Master Hand!!

- ¿Pero... a que te refieres? No te entiendo...

- ¡Escúchame, y escucha bien, tienes que irte de aquí, llega al fondo de estos laberintos, atraviesa la fuente y descubre toda la verdad escondida por Master Hand! ¡¡Ahora!!

Mario, aun sin entender lo que ocurría, tomo rápidamente sus Ray Gun y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, no sin antes darle un último consejo a Fox...

- ¡Fox, el punto débil de ese monstruo es su ojo, usa tu Mágnum!

- Entendido...

Sin más decir, Mario atravesó la puerta dejando a Fox, quien ya se encontraba listo para pelear...

- No me importa morir... pero tengo que hacer lo correcto... - Pensó el hombre zorro

Rápidamente el guerrero tomo su Magnum Ray Gun y disparo rápidamente al monstruo tratando de acertar a su ojo, pero para su desgracia, aquel monstruo no era tan idiota como aparentaba, ya que instantáneamente cubrió su punto débil con sus tenazas. Fox empezó a entender porque ese monstruo le había dado tantos problemas a Mario, sin embargo, él sabia que poseía las habilidades exactas y necesarias para vencerlo, sin embargo, tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo y abusar de su poder "Fox Illusion"

Obviamente la criatura no iba a dejarse golpear en el ojo tan simplemente, pero aun así no era tan inteligente, obviamente seria posible confundirla, y Fox tenía justo lo necesario para eso: Velocidad.

- ¡Fox Illusion!

El cuerpo de miembro de S.W.O.R.D. comenzó a brillar con un tono celeste, y luego salio disparado como láser hacia una dirección al azar, parando en seco en cierto punto, solo para volver a transportarse en otra dirección, mientras una fila de figuras lumínicas con su forma se mantenían por un segundo detrás de él. De un lado a otro, el segundo al mando del equipo se movía por todos los rincones de la habitación a una velocidad increíble confundiendo al monstruo, para luego aprovechar la oportunidad y acertar un disparo en el ojo. El monstruo emitió un agudo grito por el dolor, para luego empezar a disparar telarañas por donde sea que viera a su oponente, mientras que este seguía usando sus poderes sin darle respiro a su enemigo, para su enemigo no era el único, Fox también estaba quedándose sin aliento por usar tanto sus poderes y de tal forma, sin embargo, no podía detenerse, él debía seguir así hasta el final. El guerrero siguió con su técnica acertando más disparos al cuerpo del monstruo, quien, en desesperación, escupía telaraña alocadamente. Finalmente Fox decidió que era hora de ponerle fin a la pelea, ya había herido lo suficiente al monstruo y estaba seguro de que ahora podría acabarlo, por lo tanto, ejecuto el ultimo Fox Illusion directamente hacia el monstruo, saltando justo a tiempo para patear con ambas patas al monstruo justo en su punto débil, hundiéndole el ojo y quedando justo sobre él, entonces Fox tomo nuevamente su arma ya recargada y disparo tanto como pudo hacia dentro del monstruo, hasta que toda la energía se convulsiono dentro de la criatura y este termino explotando. El guerrero veloz saltó justo a tiempo antes de eso y cayo de pie al suelo frente al monstruo que acababa de derrotar, ahora solo quedaba un conjunto de órganos desparramados. Fox había ganado, pero ya no tenía energías ni para caminar, por lo cual perdió el equilibrio casi al instante...

- ¡Fox!

Fox vio como su compañera, a quien había dejado atrás anteriormente, corría hacia él justo cuando la necesitaba, y eso fue lo ultimo que vio antes de caer inconsciente...

Mario estaba caminando lentamente alrededor de una fuente de agua, la cual le devolvía el reflejo de la luna en el cielo, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos...

Finalmente había logrado salir de los laberintos, aunque lo primero que se pregunto al lograrlo fue "¿Para qué?". había llegado a un pequeño especio cerrado en medio del bosque donde solo había una fuente y un gran portón, el cual era precisamente la entrada al helipuerto, pero este estaba fuertemente cerrado y las paredes eran demasiado altas como para tratar de pasarlas. Según Fox, él debía salir de los laberintos, lo cual ya había hecho, atravesar la fuente, y descubrir toda la verdad escondida por Master Hand... bueno, ahora él estaba frente a la fuente... ¿Pero como se suponía que debía "atravesarla"? Si no había nada alrededor de la fuente... ¿Adonde debía ir?

- Aquí Kirby ¿Alguien me escucha? - La radio sonó... nuevamente...

Mario tomo la radio en su mano, pero no iba a tratar de contactar a Kirby, él sabia que lo único que podría hacer era escuchar...

- ¡Mu---chos, estoy vo----- sobre la zon-, si a-guien se encuen-ra allí, que -- envie una señ-l para local-zarlos pron--!

Hasta ahí llego la transmisión, pero al menos eran buenas noticias, Kirby no los había abandonado, si podían enviarle una señal pronto podrían irse de aquel infierno para siempre... pero no... aun había cosas que hacer, él debía descubrir que ocultaba Master Hand, y, de alguna forma, destruir a todas esas criaturas...

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando escucho el movimiento del elevador por el cual él mismo llego hasta ahí, el elevador descendió hasta los laberintos nuevamente y al instante empezó a subir trayendo consigo a la misma Rebeca...

- ¡Rebeca!

- ¡Mario!

Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro abrazándose por un instante, el hecho de estar juntos nuevamente les traía una gran alegría...

- Rebeca... ¿Estas bien?

- Sí... yo estoy bien, Mario...

- ¿Qué paso con Fox, lo has visto?

- Sí... él estaba bien, pero se encontraba muy agotado después de destruir a un horrible monstruo...

- Bien - Pensó Mario - Fox lo logro...

- Pero - Agregó Rebeca - Luego de que le di una mano para salir de aquella habitación llena de fuego, él me dijo que no me preocupara por él y que te alcanzara... dijo que tú necesitarías esto en la fuente...

Al decir "esto", Rebeca mostró dos medallones en sus manos, uno era dorado y tenía un águila, y el otro era plateado y tenía un lobo...

- ¿Necesito esto... en la fuente? - Pregunto Mario tomando los medallones y volteando hacia la fuente...

Ambos agentes miraron a aquella enigmática fuente buscando algo en particular en ella, pero por mas que buscaban y buscaban esta seguía siendo una fuente común, sin nada en especial, y la molestia de no lograr avanzar provoco que Mario decidiera darle una repentina patada a la pared de esta, provocando un efecto muy particular: Surgieron burbujas...

- ¿Burbujas? - Dijo Rebeca, intrigada - ¿podría ser?

Rápidamente la joven dejo a un lado todo lo que tenia que no debiera estar en contacto con el agua y entonces, apoyándose en el borde de la fuente, metió la cabeza y el torso en el agua, apoyo su oído en la superficie plateada y la golpeo, comprobando lo que sospechaba. Rápidamente la chica Jigglypuff salio del agua, dio un rápido suspiro... y hablo...

- ¡Hay algo debajo de esta fuente!

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, la chica entro a la fuente gateado buscando con sus manos alguna particularidad en la superficie de esta, hasta que sus dedos detectaron algo invisible a los ojos, había dos pequeños espacios circulares en la superficie de la fuente, y eran del tamaño debido...

- Mario, dame los medallones...

Sin cuestionar a su compañera, el agente le dio ambos medallones a la chica, quien instantáneamente los deposito en los espacios vacíos. Al instante se sintió un pequeño temblor en la fuente, lo cual provoco que Rebeca decidiera salir de allí, y segundos después la superficie de la fuente se separo en dos partes y se movilizo dejando a la vista un oscuro pozo...

- Rebeca... ¡Eres brillante!

- ¡Vamos!

El poso no era tan profundo, por lo cual ambos guerreros saltaron en este y cayeron rápidamente a la habitación, Mario amortiguo la caída con toda la fuerza de sus piernas y sus brazos, mientras que Rebeca levito justo antes de llegar al suelo, evitando la caída...

Aquella habitación era de suelos y paredes metálicas, había una gran puerta roja que decía "Salida de Emergencia", la cual se encontraba electrónicamente cerrada, por otro lado, y por ultimo había una simple puerta

- Toda la verdad escondida por Master Hand - Pensó Mario - Es hora de descubrirla...


	16. Investigando

**Super Biohazard Smash**

**XVI**

Mario, sintiendo fuertemente los latidos de su corazón, se acerco a la puerta abriéndola lentamente... y para cuando se dio cuenta ya habían tres muertos vivos acercándose rápidamente hacia él... el agente dio un rápido salto hacia atrás desenfundando sus armas y empezando a disparar tan rápido como podía... dos de los cadáveres ambulantes cayeron vencidos a sus pies por obra de los disparos, pero el tercero ya estaba muy cerca y casi ileso... por lo cual el guerrero se vio obligado a patearlo para hacerlo retroceder... y luego saltó pateando su rostro para tirarlo al suelo... y una vez así, no perdió tiempo en aplastarle la cabeza con su pie.

El agente chequeó la habitación a la que había entrado. Una estantería con muchos libros, un póster play-boy pegado en la pared, un escritorio con un fax sobre este, y nada mas que unas cajas con papelería. Nada útil, exceptuando por cierta película de fotos que estaba sobre el escritorio que tenia una etiqueta que decía "Master Hand. Laboratorio de la Mansión Nintendo". Él no sabia que podría querer decir, pero quizás el contendido seria útil.

Entre Rebeca y él habían pactado investigar el laboratorio por separado. Sí, ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de que ese lugar no era otra cosa más que un laboratorio donde se habían hecho muchos experimentos con seres humanos y otras criaturas. En este lugar habían jugado a ser dioses, pero evidentemente algo había salido mal y por consecuencia todos terminaron como muertos vivos... aun no sabían que era lo que ocasionaba tales transformaciones... pero fuera lo que fuera... había quedado suelto... y ahora Rebeca estaba empezando a entender sobre eso...

Mientras Mario investigaba el tercer subsuelo, ella investigaba el segundo, de cualquier forma no había nada mas en el primero más que la habitación por la que entraron, una escalera y la gran puerta cerrada. Durante su trayecto no había encontrado demasiados problemas... solo unos pocos muertos vivientes... pero ella pudo arreglárselas por su cuenta...

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta una habitación que parecía el despacho personal de un científico... el lugar estaba muy desordenado y olía muy mal... pero allí había encontrado algo muy interesante... parecía ser... una carta...

_"Querida Samus: _

Samus, si estas leyendo esto, es probable que ya sepas que yo ya no soy el mismo... el examen que hoy hice sobre mi mismo resulto dar positivo, tal como esperaba... me muero de miedo cuando pienso que tarde o temprano seré uno de ellos...  
Samus, querida hermana, sé que tu no estás infectada, y le ruego a las Tres Diosas que nunca lo estés... a pesar de los pecados que he cometido, aun sigo rezando...  
Hermana, si llegas a ser la última, quiero pedirte que tomes toda la evidencia posible y que destruyas todo antes de irte, para eso solo debes ir a la Sala de Energía y operar el Lanzador del Sistema antes de que escapes. Luego de eso... te pido que logres que todo esto se haga público... para que no se vuelva a repetir...  
El Sistema de Seguridad no será problema para ti... a través de cualquier terminal tienes acceso a mas de la mitad de los cerrojos, podrás salir adelante.  
Para tener acceso, solo tienes que entrar al sistema con mi nombre y contraseña... la cual es tu nombre. Además de eso, una vez actives el Lanzador del Sistema, todas las puertas del laboratorio se abrirán automáticamente...  
Eres mi última esperanza, vive Samus... y si me encuentras como un obstáculo más... por favor... trata de concederme el deseo de morir en tus manos... no podría pedir nada más...

Tu querido hermano, Solomon"

− Que triste... − Pensó la joven... − Pero al menos ahora tenía lo necesario para cumplir su objetivo...

Por otro lado, Mario ahora finalmente había llegado a donde podría ver el contenido de la película... o al menos así pensaba ya que la puerta del cuarto decía "Sala de Audiencia". En el salón había una gran mesa y muchos estantes con libros y material de video dañado... nada útil, como ya era costumbre... pero al menos si había un reproductor de películas como la que él tenia... así que podría ver todas las fotos de la cinta que él traía...

La primera foto en la cinta era solo una frase... "Informa de Armas Biológicas"

MA-39 Cerberus

La primera foto de esa sección que vio era la de los mismos perros monstruosos que había visto... al parecer dicho monstruo estaba clasificado como una de las dichas Armas Biológicas... eso quería decir que la creación de este no había sido accidental sino intencional... ¿Acaso las personas muertas también eran intencionales?

MA-121 Hunter

Eran esas criaturas Gorila/Reptil... aparentemente conocidas como "Cazadores"... en verdad había que admitir que cumplían evidentemente bien su trabajo, ya que habían sido uno de los mayores obstáculos en su trayecto... ¿Acaso todos los monstruos que conoció estarían ahí?

Fi-3 Neptune

Esta vez eran los tiburones que había conocido en la segunda casa... según podía ver, eran los animales los que eran considerados Armas Biológicas... pero entonces... ¿Que había de aquellos que ni parecían animales o algún otro ser vivo normal?

Lava Piranha

Su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente con la siguiente foto... esta vez era la terrible plata de fuego que él había enfrentado solo... su primera gran batalla, en la cual había tenido que entregar su Beam Sword... por lo visto... aquellos "Grandes Monstruos" también eran considerados como Armas... aparentemente de las buenas...

Barinade - Bioelectric Anemone

Esta vez era la gran anémona que había enfrentado con Fox y contra la cual casi había muerto... esta sección de fotos le estaba trayendo muchos recuerdos... todo lo que había hecho esa noche... no sabia cuantas horas habían sido... pero sentía como si tuviera mucho para recordar... demasiado quizás...

Twinmold

Estos si que traían malos recuerdos... eran los dos gusanos/insectos contra los cuales había combatido junto a Rebeca y Rock... uno de ellos muerto junto a Rock en un ataque Kamikaze... y el otro muerto a manos de Rebeca usando la mejor técnica de Rock... esos monstruos si que les habían obligado a usar fuerzas mas allá de sus limites...

Queen Gohma - Parasitic Armored Arachnid

Este era el ultimo que había enfrentado... aquel monstruo con forma tan irregular... ese que casi lo mataba... el que había dejado en manos de Fox, quien, según Rebeca, se había hecho cargo adecuadamente... aunque por lo visto le costo un buen esfuerzo... ahora se preguntaba... ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Ojala estuviera bien...

BOWSER

El ultimo era muy curioso... la foto solo mostraba la silueta de cierto monstruo en particular... uno que él no conocía... de cualquier forma la silueta no decía mucho... pero el nombre... "Bowser" era el nombre de un legendario demonio mitológico... y Mario tenia malos recuerdos con dicho demonio... ya había encarado dicha maldición una vez... y no había salido bien...

Al agente le pareció extraño que no hubiera ningún registro del Skull Kid... pero si lo pensaba bien... él y sus amigos lo habían encontrado encerrado en lo mas profundo de una cueva... quizás él era solo un experimento fallido... y al ser imposible de exterminar debido a su extrema resistencia... se lo había encerrado en ese horrible cuarto... que cruel destino...

La ultima imagen de la película realmente sorprendió al guerrero... era una foto de cinco científicos... tres de ellos eran hombres como cualquiera... otro era un tanto particular... y el ultimo era bien conocido para él...

Por otro lado, Rebeca no se encontraba precisamente en la mejor situación que se pudiera decir... había encontrado un mapa del laboratorio y ahora sabia a donde debía ir para entrar al sistema de seguridad... pero no era tan fácil como parecía... el camino normal estaba bloqueado y el resto de las puertas cerradas... por lo cual se vio obligada a infiltrarse en el sistema de ventilación... y a decir verdad no era precisamente el pasaje mas cómodo que haya atravesado... sin mencionar que el olor del ambiente no hacia otra cosa mas que torturar su sensible olfato de Pokemon...

Finalmente pudo llegar al lugar que quería, solo que no esperaba que dicha habitación fuera una misma morgue. Sin poder aguantar mas el olor, la chica Jigglypuff salio rápidamente del cuarto entrando a un corredor... vio un muerto vivo que estaba parado sobre una esquina a lo lejos... pero parecía no haberla notado. Sin embargo, para no correr riesgos futuros, la agente tomó el Blasting Blade y apresuro a acabar con el cadáver de tres rápidos ataques.

Sin perder mas tiempo, la agente miro alrededor ubicándose a si misma en el mapa que había memorizado, y pudo entrar a la habitación que estaba buscando... finalmente halló el ordenador desde el cual podría abrir las puertas. Se sentó frente al computador, ingreso el nombre de usuario Solomon y la contraseña Samus, y una vez realizado pudo acceder al control de la construcción... teniendo acceso a todos los cerrojos y, además, a las cámaras de vigilancia...

Para su sorpresa, en la primera cámara que reviso encontró a Fox entrando al laboratorio, por lo visto él ya estaba mucho mejor. En la segunda que reviso vio a Mario parado sobre una puerta cerrada... y para su fortuna parecía que podría comunicarse con él gracias al equipo del laboratorio...

− Mario, Mario... ¿Me escuchas? − Dijo hablando a través del micrófono...

− ¿Rebeca? − A través de la cámara pudo ver como Mario la buscaba con la vista − ¿Dónde estas?

− Te estoy viendo por la cámara − Al decir eso logró que su compañero viera la cámara que lo estaba filmando − Escúchame... voy a abrirte esa puerta desde aquí... necesito que llegues hasta el fondo de aquel lugar y que vayas a activar toda la electricidad del laboratorio... de esa manera podré abrirnos camino en este lugar...

− Suena bien...

Repentinamente Mario pudo escuchar claramente como el cerrojo de la puerta se movía y dejaba el camino libre...

− Mario, ten cuidado más adelante...

− ¿Hay peligro?

− No lo sé... no puedo acceder a ninguna de las cámaras de esas habitaciones... parece que fueron... destruidas...

− De acuerdo, tendré cuidado...

El guerrero tomo una Ray Gun en mano y la mantuvo lista para cualquier cosa mientras abría lentamente la puerta... entrando a un lugar totalmente diferente a los otros en el laboratorio... todo allí eran grandes maquinas calientes y mucho vapor... con tan solo entrar uno podía empezar a sudar...

El agente avanzo lentamente con sus armas listas... todo parecía muy tranquilo, pero eso no descartaba la posibilidad de que un monstruo le saltara encima al doblar una columna. Por fortuna... la primera sección de aquel camino parecía estar vacía... por lo cual solo avanzo a la siguiente habitación. El cuarto era idéntico al anterior, incluso más caluroso... y lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido de la maquinaria, pero ningún monstruo. Al seguir avanzando Mario llego a encontrar la salida... pero cuando se estaba acercando a esta... algo lo tomo por sorpresa...

Para cuando se dio cuenta, alguien lo sujeto por la espalda tapándole la boca con la mano y llevándolo contra la pared...

− ¡SHHH! Soy yo, Fox...

− Fox − El experto en armas soltó a su compañero −¿Qué haces? − Preguntó alarmado − ¿Por qué me sujetas así?

La única respuesta de Fox fue un disparo hacia arriba, provocando que un horrible monstruo cayera a sus pies sacudiéndose en dolor, un disparo mas fue suficiente para terminarlo...

− Por esto... creo que es el último...

− Cielos... Gracias, Fox...

− No hay de que, ahora dime... ¿Donde esta Rebeca?

− Ella esta chequeando el segundo subsuelo... ¿Cuando llegaste?

− Recién... escúchame, voy a ver a Rebeca...

− De acuerdo... me reuniré con ustedes luego de acabar activar la electricidad al fondo de este lugar...

− OK

Sin mas decir, Fox se fue apresuradamente, dejando al guerrero un poco desconcertado, su compañero se veía muy alarmado y apresurado por alguna razón en particular... sin mencionar que aun tenia que preguntarle a que se había referido con sus ultimas palabras cuando estaban frente al Gohma.

"Generador Activado. Energía al 100"

Finalmente Mario pudo activar la energía del lugar, provocando que se encendieran algunas luces más. En su camino de regreso no encontró nada mas que unos cadáveres de monstruos idénticos al que había matado Fox, lo curioso era que esos cadáveres no estaban allí antes, pero si estaban muertos entonces no había de que preocuparse.

Al salir de aquel 'sauna', Mario dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y al instante se llevo un susto de muerte cuando un la rejilla del conducto de aire que pasaba por el techo callo al suelo, al instante dio media vuelta apuntando con sus armas... pero se tranquilizo al ver que era Rebeca quien estaba ahí...

− Rebeca... ¿Qué haces aquí?

− Tuve que hacerlo... algo o alguien bloqueo el camino entre el segundo y tercer subsuelo... no me quedo otra opción...

− ¿Has visto a Fox?

− ¿Fox? No, solo le vi a través de las cámaras cuando entró al laboratorio, pero no lo he visto personalmente...

− Ya veo... de cualquier forma explícame... ¿Lograste algo ahora que active la electricidad?

− Sí... Mira − Dijo señalando un rincón de aquel cuarto...

Mario vio que en aquel rincón estaba un elevador, él ya lo había chequeado, pero para entonces este se encontraba desactivado o sin corriente... pero ahora se encontraba con las luces encendidas... eso quería decir que, gracias a lo que él había hecho y al trabajo de Rebeca, el elevador ahora funcionaba...

− ¿Crees que debamos ir hacia allí?

− Eso lleva a la zona mas profunda del laboratorio... presiento que encontraremos algo...

La zona mas profunda... esas palabras le daban miedo... nadie sabia que encontrarían... pero a fin de cuenta era su misión el llegar hasta allí... ya había llegado demasiado lejos... mucho mas lejos que el resto de sus compañeros... y era como decían por ahí... ya no hay marcha atrás...

Mario avanzo sin titubear hacia el ascensor abriendo la puerta rápidamente, Rebeca entro y luego lo hizo él cerrando la puerta y presionando el único botón que había... el gran cajón blanco tembló y luego empezó a descender rápidamente... cada segundo parecía una tortura... el miedo mezclado con las ansias era el peor de los tormentos...

Finalmente... el ascensor se detuvo...


End file.
